I See Fire
by THExGR8xONE
Summary: Set in my Martyrverse..Curious about the origin of her powers Elsa begins looking to the past..what she finds was more then she could bear..now war is on the horizon while unrest spreads in her kingdom..the key to ending the growing chaos lies with the one who's captured her heart..but will she be enough? Or will she let the past consume her? Warning...FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

 _The air was thick with smoke as well as the rancid smell of burning flesh. The ground covered in blood, those unable or unwilling fled for their lives, soldiers fought valiantly for the cause of their leaders. One warrior stood alone sword in hand walking the red covered ground as the screams of the dying, the helpless, her people filled her ears, pleas of help that either never came or was too late. Still the warrior pushed forward as war raged around her, mind set on one thought, vengeance. Her target hidden high up in a tower away from the blood shed like the coward he was. She came upon the massive doors, pent up anger and hate coursed through her veins...She knew what lay behind these oversized wooden doors, what had to be done. Yet even with knowing the urge of revenge burned greatly with her desire to end this. Gripping the handle of her blade she raised both arms and pushed with unimaginable strength not seen in ages. The gate doors groaned and creaked from the force and begun to splinter inside. The large beams set to lock the doors began to bend, the warrior pushed and pushed feeling the gate giving in to the sheer force of her strength with one final push she roared a loud battle cry as the doors swung open…._

Angelique woke with a gasp from her sleep covered in a thin layer of sweat. She turned to look at the sleeping figure next to her. The petite form of her love lay still and the slowed breathing of the woman indicated that she was still asleep. With a ragged breath she climbed from the large bed carefully so as to not to wake her companion, quietly she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall stopping at one of the many doors she recognized. Silently creeping the door open Angelique saw the sprawled out form of her first born child partly covered. She knew it useless to cover the girl, having done this many a night only to find the child to kick the blankets off moments later.

Closing the door she made her way back to her room. She entered quickly gently closing the door with an almost in audible click."El" the whispered sound of her nickname almost caused her to jump. Turning to face the bed Angelique now looked upon her mate who sat watching her quietly.

" I thought you were asleep my love" she whispered staying in her spot.

"I was...but I missed your presence so I woke." Angelique smiled softly at the woman she was lucky to call her wife. A small whimper caught their attention, Both looking to the bassinet near the bed, El made her way to it checking the infant within it. The soft smile never left her lips as she watched her second born. Both her children were beautiful just like their mommy, her first had the same platinum blonde hair like her mommy but with a black streak matching her own hair, as well as having the same eyes with one small difference. The infant that lay wriggling to get comfortable already had a full set of midnight black hair like her, with a small plume of platinum blonde. It would be when she opened her eyes that El would see the baby's eye color.

A pair of slim arms snaked around her waist and Angelique sighed at the comfort her wife's touch brought. Why the hell she did she get out of bed?"You had the dream again" oh yea that's why...Turning in her wife's embrace to face her El simply nodded her response wrapping her arms around the other woman." It...it scares me knowing...knowing what is to befall our children or those of our blood...maybe if I-"

The blonde woman silenced Angelique with a chaste kiss,"We can't change the past all we can do is live in the now and write our own future as we do."

"I just.."

"You did what needed to be done...you can't let it eat you up inside like this...I almost lost you once please...I can't go through that again."

"Nor I love...I'm sorry.." Angelique kissed her wife soundly," I just feel the need to protect those I love...my family, you and our children."

She chuckled,"If they are anything like you...then I'm afraid love, that we have sired countless generations of reckless rebels that will take this world by storm. They will learn to face what comes...they have us to teach them.."

"And when we are no longer around?" The blue eyed woman in her arms smiled gently at her,"They are of Kings and Queens...the blood of warriors. Our children, grandchildren, and all those to come will rise to the challenge. Things have already been set into motion...do you remember what you told me that day in the gardens"

"Umm can we do it again?" El laughed when her wife smacked her shoulder playfully,"You idiot...no the day you confessed your feelings for me...tomorrow holds no promises except the ones we've made-"

"We'll go far with hearts like ours...till then we've got today..I remember.."

"Then let us live today and face tomorrow when it comes...if you spend your time worrying of the past or future you'll miss the present." Angelique smiled brightly she had spoken those words to her wife once,"Such a wise Queen...I see someone was taking notes haha"

"Shut up you are very insightful at times but mostly you're an insufferable ass."

"Obviously not that insufferable you married me after all." Both chuckled before the shorter of the two spoke quietly,"Let's go back to bed love.." She lead her wife back to the bed before squealing in surprise as she was suddenly lifted and gently tossed on top of the sheets."Sorry.." Angelique whispered smiling mischievously at her wife."What are you doing?" The blonde questioned as the other woman crawled on top of her.

"Nothing...just showing my wife how much I appreciate her"

"We can't not now...the baby will wake." She said stopping the black haired woman if only slightly with her intent. Angelique smirked as she leaned in kissing pale skin. Working her way up from the base of the neck to the ear and whispered huskily," I guess we'll just have to be quiet about it then." Ending her statement as she sucked the earlobe. The woman beneath her shivered with anticipation," I hate it...when you do that." She all but growled, before turning to kiss her wife hungrily.

True to her word, Angelique showed her wife just how much she appreciated and loved her. Knowing that things could have turned out much Differently but they didn't and she was grateful for it...

* * *

 **Well everyone here is your first look at I See Fire...hehe I know it wasn't what you were probably expecting it to be considering my other stories tehe ;p**

 **Just a reminder though it is part of the Martyr verse...the questions of how and why...well you'll find out in time hehe until then everyone ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone Heres the next Chapter in I See Fire! I know its been a little while since my last up date for this story as well as my other ones and I'm sorry but i hope to start posting regularly on all of them again although updates on the Martyr might be slow at first just for a little while just so that i can get a little more of this story rolling, as well as the requested stories. Again this Story is part of Of the Martyrverse so Keep a look out for the connections hehe**

 **DianaArty89-Although id love to explain it would more or less give away a few things that are** **important in both stories. however i think i made one hint as to how the two stories are connected obvious already, i know its confusing right now but you will see more connections to the Martyr as both stories go on just be patient and bear with me please you won't be disappointed ;) at least i hope not haha but please enjoy the next chapter**

 **kryptonite bezedrine-heres the next chapter i hope it keeps you wanting more until :)**

 **Alright enough of my babble thank you to all who** **reviewed, and all those following and to all you readers heres the next chapter of I See Fire, Please excuse my typos but as always everyone**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

 **Stirrings of Something New**

It was well into the twilight hour and the people of Arendalle were fast asleep, beside that of the royal guard. Yet another was wide awake unable to find rest in the these late hours. The queen herself tossed and turned trying in vain to find rest. Yet as each minute dragged on she could not calm herself to slumber. An odd feeling, one that had started months ago kept drawing her to look out toward the west where the sun had set hours ago. With a sigh the Snow queen left her bed, slinging a robe upon her shoulders and stepped out on to her balcony. The view was beautiful her country illuminated by the light of the stars and moon. Again her gaze fell westward toward the forest it seemed all was calm tonight and rightly so. Almost a year has past since The Great Thaw and Queen Elsa of Arendalle had much to do in the days afterward. Settling trades and the like it had taken all but seven months to settle things. But she had done so and the only worry now was that of her kingdom and finding a suitor to help her rule. _If only it were easy_...she thought.

She continued to look out. Always finding her gaze to turn westward. She needed rest and these sleepless nights were taking their toll on her. Another sigh escaped her lips and Elsa looked up into the starry sky as if there is where she'd find the answers to all her problems. As if sensing the weight upon the young queen's shoulders, a single star shot across the sky as if letting the her know all would be well with a single wish.

Elsa smiled then taking it as a sign that all would be well and that what ever change to come would be for the better. With that thought she went back to bed.

~x~x~

The voices of her royal court went through one ear and out the other. Elsa sat within another meeting about finding a suitor to help her rule Arendalle. It wasn't so much that she was against the idea, it was the fact that she would not marry unless it was for love."Your majesty?"

The question brought the young queens attention back to her council,"I'm sorry, what was it you said?"

"I said that the rulers of D'hara and Aydindril are to arrive. It would be wise to form an alliance with such powerful countries. Preferably that of D'hara considering the King is not Married." D'Hara, Aydindril, Elsa had heard of this countries, isolated land that was more like one large island split between several rulers, if only through tales and stories. It was a land considered of mystery and magic. It was said that the people of these countries lived like no other and had only just recently found peace between themselves.

"Perhaps it would be wise to allow the Queen to meet the King of D'Hara first." A council member spoke.

"Yes but how much longer must we be with out a King." Elsa quirked a brow at the councilman who always seemed to bring up marriage and suitors."And why would that be of any concern of yours?" She asked.

"Forgive me your majesty I did not mean disrespect. I was only mentioning that Arendalle has been ruled by many strong leaders."

"And by leaders you mean kings." Before the conversation could continue into the argument that was sure to come another council member spoke,"Yes be that as it may. I do believe in the past that there had been Queens who ruled just as well as any King. Queen Elsa is still young and there is many a suitor seeking her hand, allow her should she wish it to choose a wise choice in a partner." Many of the others members spoke their agreement a few didn't. But it made no matter, Elsa was glad that most of her council would allow her to choose a spouse of her choosing.

"Well if that is all then I think this meeting is adjourned." The Queen said. A knock was heard from the large doors before they opened. The captain of her guard walked in a grim look on his face. He bowed before the council,"Your majesty, Lords and Ladies...I bring urgent news."

"What is it captain?" He did not answer but went to hand the queen a parchment. Her eyes went wide as she re-read the writing."What's it say Queen Elsa?" Elsa turned to her captain,"Who sent this?"

"The messenger shot it with an arrow near the outer wall just outside the town. The patrol there only saw a hooded figure. I've sent scouts to search the woods near by."

"Thank you captain" dismissing the captain Elsa turned to her council."It would seem..there are those still unhappy that I continue to reign as queen."

"What does the message say your majesty?"

"That it best to give up the throne as soon as possible nothing more." She deliberately left out the part where it stated that if she did not comply with the demands her people will suffer. The message was not signed and though Elsa gave a look of regal calmness she was terrified. She had no way of knowing if this threat was one to be taken seriously or if someone had the gall to play with her mind. But she did not want her people to worry, they had just gotten out of a particular dilemma not but almost a year ago. One that she was the cause of, still she did her best to right the wrong that was done and her people loved her for it.

She would have to settle this new problem as quickly as possible. First she would need another word with her captain.

~x~x~

Elsa rode out into the valley behind her castle, the one hidden between two large mountains. It was a place she went to often when kingdom matters troubled her so. She was able to look out into the natural beauty of the land, getting lost in its splendor. Her mount trotted slowly through the tall grass and yet still in this moment of peace, the young queen could not find any. Her thoughts troubled with a looming threat that though made itself known was still quite hidden.

Elsa sighed tiredly, she'd come out here to clear her head and think clearly of the situation. But nothing seemed to help. Her eyes continued to scan the area around her and not much was heard save for hooves of her horse and the birds in the Sky. The young queen wandered aimlessly for a little while exploring this small valley she had known only for herself. As she did she found that the farther she went, more trees begun to appear and soon she found herself in the midst of a forest.

Deciding that she'd explored enough today she thought it best to head back to the castle. Her trek back was slow and meandering finding her way back to the main road that lead into town. Her escort not that far off and would often stay by the road side unless called for, when she traveled to her place of thought.

"Are you sure it is wise to come here my lady?" The young soldier asked coming to ride along side his queen.

"I needed time to think Holden. When you are to look after more then just yourself very little options are given, and choices as hard as they are must be made for the good of all."

Holden as he was named nodded in understanding as they rode quietly. It was sometime before they could see the town not far off from where they were and Elsa sighed quietly to herself wondering if shed ever get to enjoy the simple pleasures her people were able to enjoy. Something she found herself a bit envious of at times that Anna was able to endure. Being second born her sister would never carry the burdens she had to.

Elsa was broken from her thoughts when her horse bristled and would not go any further as if afraid. Holden's horse seemed to be in the same state as the mare whinnied and pawed at the ground before taking several steps backward.

"Whoa girl…whats the matter?" Holden asked soothingly petting his mount's neck softly. The sound of rustling caused him to shoot straight up an look around.

"What is it?" Elsa asked eyeing her surroundings warily.

"We're being watched…." The soldier said cautiously he listened more closely and his hand slowly slid to the hilt if his sword.

Holden's eyes roamed the surrounding area and thought to have seen something but whatever it was, was already gone."Your majesty.." Before he could finish an arrow shot at the ground before them surprising not only both riders but horses as well. The Steeds reared back and Holden fell to the hard dirt.

"Steady.." Elsa cooed to her mount.

"My Queen Run!" And she had just enough time to see her escort barely pull his sword out to block an in coming attack. _.bandits…_ she could have rode off…should have rode off..but what kind of Queen would she be if she left this young man who has barely left his adolescence behind to die at the hands of these brigands.

Quickly she shot ice out causing the three masked fiends to jump back. One whistled and the sound of growling was heard, the bandits slowly began to circle the queen and her guard as the largest black wolf Elsa had ever seen made its way toward them baring its teeth as it growled. However its eyes were much different then that of an ordinary wolf. Elsa eyes were drawn to the huge beast and strangely she felt her heart pick up speed, noting it not from the adrenaline rushing through her veins or the fear of perhaps dying or much worse at the hands of these thieves..no and when their eyes locked gazes the image of someone flashed within her mind. The next thing she knew the wolf snarled as if being blinded, her horse reared back and the call of her guard was the last she heard before her mind was consumed by black.

~x~

 _The sun slowly rose to begin the new day and Elsa found herself standing on what looked like a farm….a place she was unfamiliar with. A rooster crowed as if calling to the bright ball of flame to come forth and rise quicker. The sound of laughter caught her attention and the queen turned from where she stood to find two short figures exiting the house…._

Elsa groaned from the hard throbbing at the back of her head. It felt like a sack of rocks was swung to it. However what surprised her was that beneath said head, was a soft pillow or at least what she hoped to be a pillow.

Again a groan floated from her lips as she fought to open her eyes. The bright burn of day light caused them to close once more and Elsa took a moment or two to allow them to adjust. When those ice blue orbs opened Elsa found herself in a quaint little room. The curtain and windows drawn and the low burning candles gave away an estimate to how long she was probably in here.

Groggily she sat up finding herself in a night shift when the covers pooled at her waist. Just then the door opened and Elsa found herself staring down a someone with the most piercing set of eyes she'd ever seen, they were silver, like actual precious silver color with a bright burst of purple around the pupil. They flashed a royal purple color but before Elsa could be sure that this set of eyes was real the other person turned and walked out. This of course left her confused, even more so when another woman walked in smiling.

"You're awake." She said kindly.

"Where am I?" Elsa asked immediately taking notice that the smile the woman donned faltered just a little.

"You're safe and that's all that matters…your majesty."

"You know who I am?"

"I do…one of few." The other woman stated softly walking toward her. She was maybe just a few years older then herself Elsa guessed with pale green eyes and sandy blonde hair, and an array of freckles across her face. "And it is best only few around here do" the woman added while placing a set of fresh clothes on the bed.

"What do you mean? And what of my guard?"

"He is fine…but there will be more time for you're questions later. I've run a bath for you…come."

Shaking her head Elsa stared at this woman as if she were crazy,"I don't…the last thing I remember were bandits attacking…no how is it I came to be here and where is my guard?"

The woman sighed,"Will you please calm down. I will explain after your bath. You've been out for days I was beginning to wonder just how hard you hit your head."

"Days!?" _Anna must be worried sick!.._

"Your Majesty…despite your status I am not unaccustomed to dragging you out of this bed so that you can bath. A woman of your stature surely can see the importance of hygiene." The platinum blonde opened her mouth but could not reply as the unnamed woman spoke again pinching the bridge of her nose."Please do not make me ask you again other wise I will drag you to your bath. I promise your questions will be answered after you've freshened up."

After some reluctance and a warning made on the threat of literally being dragged out of bed Elsa complied with the woman's request to take a bath. Coming to find that she donned these strange looking bracelets on her wrists. She had come to the conclusion they were meant to keep her powers at bay as, on their way to the bath the Queen tried her damnedest to try and conjure even the slightest of snowflakes. Only to find that she could not and it frustrated her so, her bath was short and quick as she did not wish linger.

The unnamed woman lead Elsa out to the dinning area of what she could only guess of the woman's home. Once seated and served a bowl of steamy food the two sat in relative awkward silence, mostly awkward on Elsa's end because she was more or less confused as to how she got here, wherever here was exactly.

It was several minutes before the Queen cleared her throat,"May I ask your name?"

The other blonde smiled kindly,"I am Lyra, your majesty."

"Lyra..I…thank you for taking care of me…especially while I was completely vulnerable. But I must ask…where am I and how did I come to be here? Not to mention the whereabouts of my guard."

"I…" Lyra cleared her throat straightening in her seat."You are that is to say far from home. Your guard is safe but hidden….he attracts too much attention with his yells and protests. You're in the City of Crows." Blue eyes widened at the mention of this. The City of Crows was a place many wouldn't venture near especially those of any sort of authority in law. The place was said to be wretched crawling with disease, and beggars. Filled with thieves and killers alike….a place bandits and pirates could rest easy so to speak…

Seeing how the young queen went from slightly awkward to fearful Lyra reached for the other blonde pausing when she flinched,"Queen Elsa…" She spoke softly and Elsa swallowed hard watching the other woman carefully.

"Trust me when I say you are safe. No one here knows who you are save for the ones who brought you here. As long as you do not bring attention to yourself you are safe."

"Why am I here?"

Before the other woman could answer the sound of a door opening and slamming shut was heard. The loud and heavy steps of several others followed shortly making their way toward where the two women sat.

"There ya are lovely. You've been hiding from me have ya." A mountain of a man boomed as he entered. He was tall and built strongly his beard full and long with a set of long copper hair to match. His clothing reminded her of a pirates and Elsa briefly pondered if he was a captain of some kind.

"You know exactly where I've been and it's you who've been hiding from me. I see you and the others have returned from your….fun."

"Lyra you know you're the only one for me"

"Isn't that what you told the tavern maid?" Came another voice filled with mirth followed by laughter not only by the new voice but by another's as well. A middle eastern looking man soon entered grinning madly at his friend. He was quite handsome the queen decided but not to her liking. Clothing a mixture of his native people she guessed and of his time here.

"Aye the lass was quite taken after yee took her upstairs for sum acquainting. Haha" The accent was easily distinguished but then again depending on the man the queen deduced that he was an Irishman or scot, in her personal opinion they were more or less the same but to say that to either would bring forth that pride held within their blood.

"Where's our wolf?" The second man asked looking around his dark brown eyes settling on the platinum blonde. Lyra sighed,"She went off to..hunt…not long after our guest here woke."

"Ah so it would seem." All three men took a seat and Elsa stiffened mostly out of fear and the fact that she wasn't dressed properly, added to her uncomfortableness.

"Relax lassie…we aren't gunna'e hurt you."

"Where are our manners lads let's introduce ourselves to the lady." It was the first man who spoke standing as he did so,"The names Walter my lady" he said with a boy and a smile. Next the middle eastern looking man stood doing much the same as Walter had,"it is a pleasure to meet you your majesty. You may call me Ajmal."

"The names Bear lass. And don't ye ferget it."

"You'll have to excuse Bearnard….he's not very fond of his full name." Lyra chimed in chuckling lightly when the man sat grumbling to himself.

Swallowing hard Elsa looked to these men sitting with her at the table before glancing at Lyra her questioning eyes pleading for answers. With a sigh Lyra shook her head,"It would be foolish with out all of them them here your grace….I think it best until their fourth returned. Until then…why don't I fetch you something fresh to eat again. Your foods gone cold. Or if you'd like you can change into…more suitable clothing."

"I think it would be best if I changed." The queen said quickly.

~x~

Elsa found herself some what bewildered by the interactions of these men who seemed relax and at ease considering where they were. Lyra had sent them on errands back and forth through out the day and found her self a bit amused at how they would tease and bait the woman but still do what was asked of them. It was just past midday when they were all gathered once again in the dinning area of Lyra's strangely built home.

Ajmal had gone out to retrieve their fourth as it seems their little group was a quartet. But Elsa was anxious because she still had questions that were delayed to be answered and there had been no sign of Holden anywhere. She worried for his safety..

The sound of the front door opened and closed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and Elsa nervously played with her fingers to help keep her distracted…it wasn't helping. Despite the friendliness these people displayed Elsa was not naïve to think she was out of harms way..it could be trap to lure her in to a false sense of security. She's had to play this game step by step….

Ajmal soon came into view a serious look on his face as he was shortly followed by another. This man seemed shorter then the other three, a bit more slender too…almost too slender for a man. He wore just over the the knee high dark brown almost black boots. Dark brown trousers held up by a belt with a strange symbol on the buckle at his hips. Two more loosely worn belts at hung at his hip one sheathing a dagger at his right hip. At his left hip hung two silver fox tails, A long sleeve shirt covered his torso beige in color, gloves at his hands, leather bracers at his wrists. A strangely plated leather armband at his right arm. The leather vest he wore was a design she saw often enough (mainly from her father's old clothes) judging from its design she figured it a stand up collar five buttons at the front lapels, four smaller ones at the collar two at each side. His face and head however was covered by what Elsa had come to learn was called a shemagh thanks to Ajmal as he wore one as well and she had questioned him about it earlier..(reluctantly of course she had not wished to offend him, she was only curious if it's use or if it was merely a fashion statement.)

"There ya are El. We were wondering when you'd show." Walter said combing his hands through his beard. El as the new man was called said nothing as he walked closer. As he did Elsa locked gazes with him finding that piercing gaze silver. They were indeed silver with a strange burst of purple _..no purples…_ as the man walked closer Elsa could see that the burst was two toned a deep sapphire purple near the pupil as it fanned out it became a vibrant royal purple. A black ring lined his iris and Elsa could see the faint lines of some sort of designs within them..

So lost was she in that gaze Elsa hadn't noticed Lyra had gone about closing the windows and locking the doors, to ensure privacy. Once all that was done, El pulled down the large scarf covering his face…and the platinum blonde was surprised to see that he was actually a she. The woman's hair was short falling in messy black waves save for a single lock of grey where her pushed back bangs were. She had a strong jaw and a dimpled chin, two thin scars ran across her cheek and a third small one near the corner of her top lip. Elsa felt her heart begin to race at the sight, the woman was roguishly handsome.

"What's the word word El.." Walters booming voice broke the small trance the two seemed to be in as the fourth member of this group canted her hips and crossed her arms."It seems we have a new house guest gentlemen." At the sound of her voice Elsa's heart fluttered.

"Whatta ya mean El?" Bear as he liked to be called asked after chugging his pint.

"We're playing babysitter until further notice…word spreads fast when you kidnap a monarch…Espeically the Snow Queen."

"But that wasn't part of the deal!" It was Lyra who shouted, the outburst surprised Elsa a bit as she flinched from the woman's voice. The sandy blonde woman stared at the dark haired one before her lip began to quiver and tears began to spill. Walter pulled Lyra to him to try and calm her. Ajmal and Bear turned to El.

"It would seem…..our employer has more in mind then a simple snatch and kill job." Ajmal said calmly though at that Elsa choked on the breathe caught in her throat and began to shake just slightly in fear. She was defenseless without her powers…she had to find a way out of here and fast. Knowing she had to get back to Anna and her people….first things first she had to find out where Holden was then find a way out.

As her mind worked in different directions Elsa looked everyone over, Lyra being held and comforted by Walter, Ajmal and Bear speaking to each other of something she cared not to listen to…the her blue gaze landed on El.. The woman was leaning up against the wall watching her silently, and Elsa knew if she had any hope of leaving back to home to her sister…then she'd have to be wary of this woman with piercing silver eyes.

* * *

 **Back in Arendalle**

The kingdom was in an uproar their queen was missing for a week now and Princess Anna was at her wits end trying to find her sister once again. She had thought Elsa had sought solace after being worked so hard by trades and her council, and the first place she could think of was her sisters ice castle which come to her surprise was void of the Snow Queen.

Upon realizing that Elsa was indeed missing Anna sort of panicked and sort of raved the news around town trying to find anyone who had caught sight of the queen. This only seems to worsen the situation further as people began to panic and raved of some sort of coming apocalypse she had heard once or twice recently around town. But she paid no mind to that she need to find Elsa…but due to the fact that she was the only living royal of the family in Arendalle, Anna had to take her sisters place for the time being and hope to god the men searching for their queen and her only living immediate family left was found.

Anna sighed as she sat in her sisters throne room. She did not sit in the actual throne but there was one off to the side befitting of her princess status. She had just finished a tiresome trial between two petty lords not even high enough to the esteem of the royal council. She was left alone for a few minutes before she could hear the familiar voice of her and Elsa's most loyal butler.

The huge doors to the throne chamber were thrown open as man, someone of noble birth the red head guessed from the way he strutted, ignored the word of Kai.

"I don't care who you are, the princess has asked not to be disturbed."

"I'm sure the princess would like nothing more of the quiet she sat in but I bring news she may be may very well like to hear."

"Let him through Kai." Anna said curious as to who this man is and why he had come. Once he stood in from of her the princess was right in her guess tha he was of noble birth. He carried himself as any royal would and had an air of arrogance about him…something about him just didn't sit right with her but Anna would hear what he had to say.

"What news is it that had you barging in here unannounced." The red heads normally kind and carefree demeanor had melted turning into one that was stern and calculating, a look that would rival that of her sisters.

"Your highness I apologize for my forwardness but…my personal guard and I had just arrived from traveling so far. It was not until passing through your boarders that we caught wind of the news of queen Elsa."

"Who are you again? And can you please get to the point."

"Forgive me I am Prince Nicolas of the Kingdom of Calbria. But we can get into the details later." Anna gave him an impatient look and he continued,"Some of my men have found a lead on where your sister was last seen" at this Anna perked up…maybe she'd be able to find her sister sooner then she hoped.

* * *

 **Ooo looks like Elsa's in for** **an adventure of her own while Anna is stuck in Arendalle this time…just how will they deal with things and who is this prince fellow and where is Holden being held?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again Sooo Sorry for the Impromptu Hiatus…really didn't intend for it to happen…..nor did i intend to hurt my ankle -.-…its bruised but its not all that bad it gives me time to rest and Write! as a side note i have not forgotten my other** **stories…i find i have a tendency to write long chapters and writing long multiple chapters does take time but i promise to do my best to make the wait worth it. like this chapter….though this one was a little hard for me to write out which for the life of me i had no idea why because i know exactly the direction I'm taking the story but still it was just one of those chapters where i just couldn't find the right words….-.-**

 **kryptonite bezedrine - Sorry for the wait! but heres the new chapter and its to your liking**

 **DianaArty89-Im glad things are becoming clearer ;) but there is still a lot more to come, hopefully this chapter keeps you wanting more**

 **Again so sorry for the late update but i will try to be faster on updates as best i can while nursing a hurt ankle. hopefully this chappo sates your need to read but as always everyone**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Life in…Captivity?**

* * *

For two whole weeks Elsa had barricaded herself in the room she'd woken in. For two whole weeks she denied Lyra access to her unless it was time for meals or to bath and that was it. Considering that the woman hadn't poisoned her yet was a tell tale sign that there was still no word from their employer.

Having had enough of the queens isolation Lyra broke the door open, a stern and agitated look on her features, with her hands at her hips as she stared down the monarch."Queen Elsa I must say that this behavior is unacceptable"

"Well considering that you and your merry band of thieves kidnapped and plan on killing me I find my behavior to be perfectly acceptable." The platinum blonde snapped as she turned toward the window she sat at.

"I understand you're upset-"

Elsa whirled around fully to face the other woman and stood tall her body rigid and her voice cold,"Understand….how can you possibly understand being taken far away from home to be held by killers and bandits not knowing if you'd be able to rest for a second let alone wake up for a new day!. How can you possibly understand that the only family you have left is worried sick about your whereabouts never knowing that the moment this kidnapping charade is over that, it will be your last!. My sister is the only family I have left and I hers! And now you want to rip me away from her forever!" Elsa could feel the building of her magic as it fought to be released instead of repressed again. Slowly she stalked toward the other woman angrily,"For 13 years I protected my sister sacrificing any hope she had of us being as we were when we were children! For 13 years I kept my distance until only this past year! And now you and your..your heathens are taking away the second chance I thought I'd never have with her!" The crackling of ice was heard and both looked down to see that the bracelets the queen wore to keep her magic at bay had frozen over. It seemed in her rage even these silver bracelets could not deny the might in her power.

However when her gaze looked to Lyra again Elsa found that she did not cower in fear…the woman did even take a step back. No…instead what she saw made her heart ache for the other woman as well as feel guilty, Lyra had a continuous stream of tears as her pale green eyes were shadowed with pain, regret, disgust, hurt and so much more. But what Elsa could not find in them was fear….fear of what she could do to her right now with just the flick of her wrist..fear of the monster she could be if pushed.

Lyra lifted her chin high and with out another word turned and walked away. The queen could hear her footsteps along the wooden floor down the hall before a door was opened and slammed shut. Rather confused and shocked the other woman hadn't even tried to at least apprehend her Elsa made quick work of the bracelets tossing them to the side as she quickly left her room. Her destination to leave this place altogether….of course fate as it seemed would not have allowed such an easy escape as she came face to face with a pair of piercing silver eyes and their odd two tone purple burst. Immediately the young queen stepped away from her kidnapper with a glare, she was not as defenseless as when they first met now.

"Move and let me pass. I will no longer be your captive" she hissed.

El as the woman was called only glared back at her face hardened and angry," you think you know pain.." She said lowly,"You think you know sorrow…" The dark haired woman paused looking the Queen up and down,"You know nothing. And for you to assume to think you know anything of Lyra-"

"I know that I was brought here against my will and that you and your motley crew intend to kill me!"

"You don't know a god damn thing!" El growled fiercely,"You think us a bunch of roughens only out for ourselves! We do what's needed in order to survive you know nothing your Majesty.." The last word was spat with so much disgust Elsa had to wonder if this woman had a great dislike for royals regardless of who they are or that maybe she herself had been personally wronged by one."You only assume that you know by the first glance but you don't see! Go ahead and go I won't stop you by the time our employer decides to actually do something you'll be dead or worse!. You wouldn't last one day out here this far from your kingdom….with no gold to pay for anything, but by how beautiful you are I doubt gold is the last thing these brigands as you like to say will want from you."

The platinum blonde fought hard to keep the blush beginning to frost her cheeks… _she called me..beautiful..why am I blushing she just insulted me?...while also complimenting me…_

 _Why the hell did I say that?...because it's the truth why deny what you see…because this is only a job! Besides…._ El cleared her throat still keeping a hardened look on her features before turning and storming out.

Elsa stood now even more confused that neither El nor Lyra had made any initiative to try and stop her now that she was free of her restraints. Then El's words slowly began to sink in about her not being able to make it this far out away from her kingdom. She began to wonder just how far away she actually was and if she'd be able to make it back out at all.

The front door was heard as Ajmal walked through with a large box in his hands. The man halted as he watched the young queen curiously she looked a bit dumbfounded,"Is everything alright your grace?" He asked softly taking in the sight of the confused queen as well as noticing the missing bracelets from her wrists, and the ring of ice beginning to form around her feet.

"Perhaps then a distraction will help ease your mind? May I ask your assistance in helping me restock the kitchen?"

Blinking in surprise Elsa looked to Ajmal quietly,"Come your majesty I'm sure you have your questions I will do what I can to answer them.." Deciding she needed a way to calm herself a distraction from the confusing confrontations that just happened the young queen followed the man into the the kitchen.

Ajmal put the large box on the table and Elsa could see the many variations of spices and blends along with vegetables and meats wrapped in paper."Why don't you start with putting the seasonings away.."

The queen nodded absentmindedly as she thought how odd this situation was. She and her guard had literally been picked from the road, only to wake days later to find herself held captive to the oddest kidnappers. And even after spending weeks locked up in the room they had given her they lived just as normally as any other person could live…treating her still as royalty but also what she longed to be seen as a person…especially Lyra.

Lyra did her best to try and cheer her up and what did she go and do no doubt hurt her feelings…more then that from the look in the other woman's eyes Elsa knew she had hit home and had said something that brought up a personal issue the kind woman was still dealing with… _way to go Elsa….the best thing you know how to do is hurt people…_

But the queen couldn't leave it at that she had to apologize for making the other blonde cry…Lyra had been nothing but kind to her even if she was an accomplice to this whole thing. With a sigh Elsa put down the jar in her hands,"It would be wise to give her some time to clear her head…I do not think you had meant to strike so close to her heart."

The man said softly and Elsa turned her gaze to Ajmal as he continued to empty the large box."What do you mean?"

A sad smile crossed his features as the man continued to talk in a soft tone,"It is not my place to say…but maybe when our Lyra is ready you may ask her yourself…but I think apologizing is a good start."

This caused the queen to give a small smile back…her first in weeks.

~x~

When they had finished restocking the kitchen Ajmal had made small talk with the queen and Elsa was surprised he did not push or ask about gold or treasure…riches or stuff like that instead he asked of how she had been doing after what happened last year during her coronation. It surprised her to see that he was actually quite curious of her powers and in so somewhat began studying her abilities most of the day. It was not until hearing the sound of steps coming down the stairs did either know how late it actually was…coming to find that it was around the same time Lyra began making supper.

Upon hearing the woman coming down stairs Elsa sort of lost concentration on what she had been doing and ended up freezing dear Ajmal's feet. After all the man was quite charming.

"Oh sorry! I didn't…it was an accident!"

He laughed waving her off,"It is alright….I know you've been waiting out your chance all day to apologize. Besides I needed a new pair of boots in the first place."

Elsa waved her hand and the blocks of ice that were the mans feet were no more."Really go…" he shooed her off as she giggled lightly bringing a hand to hover over her mouth delicately. She gave a nod of appreciation and made her way to the kitchen quietly. Pausing only before entering as she watched Lyra silently move about. With a calming breath the queen of Arendalle cleared her throat,"Lyra." She said softly and the one called turned to look at her briefly,"Oh your majesty…I would have thought you left…"

The platinum blonde cringed a little in the inside hearing the slit harshness in the kind woman's tone.."I would have but…"

"But?"

"But I…I wanted..I..I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't think that what I said would hurt you like they did…my words were said in anger and hurt as well as fear for my own well being. I want to apologize for having said something that was obviously just as personal to you as it was to me."

Lyra gave a sad smile as she shook her head,"True as it is your words struck a few cords that are quite personal…but I can not blame you to act as you did…it is only natural for you to do so. This whole experience I have no doubt is more confusing more then anything considering how we've acted towards you….but I give you my word your majesty I have known these bandits as you like to call them for a few years and they are more trust worthy then any I have come to know in my life. We do not wish to harm you or your guard but we'll do what we must. Just don't think that they won't try to see to it that everyone makes it out alright."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked more so intrigued by the other woman's statement. There was definitely more to this whole scenario then she originally thought, why involve someone like Lyra? The woman seemed to make an honest living for herself despite where her home was…still just who was her kidnappers employer and what exactly were they getting out of this as well as to why?.

Lyra meant to speak again when another voice cut in, this one much more stern and commanding though it wasn't harsh,"No more Lyra…it wouldn't do any good to form attachments…." Both women turned to find El bringing in some firewood stacking the logs she had in her arms on the small pile in the corner of the kitchen.

The young queen took notice of how El's shirt was stained with sweat as was her neck and brow. The woman had forgone her waistcoat and rolled up her sleeves to the elbow but still wore her gloves. Her short hair seemed to cling to her her forehead and Elsa wondered why the woman had only a single lock of bright grey, actually in this light it looked almost white, she could tell from the flex in the woman's forearms that El was strong…

When El finished with the stack in her arms she turned to bring more of the wood she chopped in. However her gaze had landed on that of the queen and she couldn't help but think that even in simple clothes the woman looked beautiful, considering the platinum blonde was in the kitchen a thought crossed her mind as her gaze roamed the queen from head to toe stopping only when their gazes locked. Realizing that she had been caught ogling the queen El huffed as her brows furrowed making her look like she was scowling and turned grumbling something about her finishing with the wood and to call her when dinner was ready.

A small chuckle was heard and Elsa turned to Lyra who continued in her task of cutting several carrots."Don't mind El. She may seem grumpy and mean at first…but she's more then she makes her self out to be in front of you."

"I get the feeling she just doesn't like me very much." Had Elsa not been staring out in the direction El had left she would have seen the amused look the dirty blonde gave."Just give it time…after all you're stuck with us unless you've decided to leave again?"

"I think it would be wise to stay here and bide my time."

"Wise indeed" the other blonde hummed,"Try to stay positive your majesty things are more then they seem and we all have our reasons for doing what we are."

"How is it you all came to be as you are? I mean as a group?" Lyra giggled as she continued cutting several more vegetables,"That is a story best left to Walter and Bear, those 2 love telling that one Ajmal too at times."

"May I ask your story?"

"That is a bit long and I do believe would prevent us from feeding our ravenous companions."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, I only wish to know a little more about you seeing as we'll probably spending sometime together…it wouldn't hurt would it?" Shaking her head the older woman laughed as she looked up to glance at the queen, Elsa could a sparkle in her eyes,"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you of where I come from. Here cut those for me please?"

The queen took the knife as well as the zucchini handed to her and let Lyra demonstrate how she should cut it quickly before going back to her own vegetable,"Well…" The other woman began,"I come from a small place.."

~x~

By the time dinner was ready Elsa had learned more about Lyra and the two were found giggling over silliness by the three men who also lived in Lyra's house.

"Somethin smells good love, I hope you made lots Bear and I are starving today."

"You dear Walter are always starving, and sometimes it's not for food."

"Woman you know me too well" his comment followed by loud laughter as he walked in on the two blondes finishing up in their task."Well now, I see you're in better spirits today your majesty" the mountain of a man said bowing as he entered.

Elsa nodded smiling as she gave a small curtesy back."Well now what's say we set the table?" Lyra suggested as she handed the young queen a tray with the biscuits they had made earlier, though it had taken Elsa two try's to bake them correctly.

It didn't take long to set the table and Elsa was a bit surprised when she and Lyra went to take a seat. Ajmal, Walter and Bear stood by waiting for the women to take their seats as they helped to push in their chairs before taking their own.. _thieves, bandits or not these men have manners…_ she thought and she grew a bit curious as to where each of them came from and how they all ended up here of course as she scanned the table Elsa noticed that El was no where in sight.

"Where's-"

"She went to blow off some steam." Walter answered,"El can have quite the temper at times though I don't know what triggered it today." At this Elsa lowered her head just a bit feeling the guilt she had rise from hurting Lyra with her words. Sensing this the other blonde went to squeeze her hand reassuringly letting the younger blonde know that what happened earlier was forgiven.

"Don't be daft Walter. You know how she is when she is." Elsa furrowed her brow at that confused by the statement, what did that even mean?

"Try not to think too hard on that. It's best just to go with it when Bear speaks in the odd riddles that he does at times." Elsa giggled at the comment and nodded.

~x~

Anna sighed when tilting her face up toward the sky and took the moment to calm herself. This had been the last place Elsa and her escort had been spotted but there had been no sign of them the very day Prince Nicolas had said he discovered this. Well that's not completely true there were signs of a scuffle and that was about it. Princess Anna tried not to think of what could have happened or be happening to her sister at this point. It's been weeks since her kidnapping and since she is the last Royal of their family line still present security had been bumped up to an almost ridiculous detail.

Anna was no longer free to wander the land as she loved to do especially with Kristoff whom she missed just as much as she did Elsa. The ice master was off during a trading expedition of sorts and it would be a little while longer before he would return.

"Your highness…" Anna turned from her thoughts acknowledging her personal guard who had actually been a gift from a cousin she and Elsa had yet to meet personally.

"Yes Marek…" Marek despite the name was a female guard who had yet to show her full face always keeping the top part of it covered along with her eyes most days if not she always almost wore a face mask or a hood…or sometimes both. The woman was the strong silent type she figured and was always on her guard no matter the situation it seemed. But Anna swore to herself she'd break through that tough exterior wondering what kind of person her guard was. The only other thing she knew of Marek really was that she was married and that was about it.

"A messenger from the council has been sent. They request your attendance immediately." The Princess sighed, since Elsa's 'disappearance' as they were now calling it the council has been a pain in the ass for her. Especially Lord Lucien, the man was very adamant that the queen has simply run away again not wanting to deal with the pressure of what it meant to be royalty and that the duty has fallen to her. That her relationship with the ice master should be no more and that she should try for one with Prince Nicolas…or at the very least one, with one of the single lords of Arrendalle. But Anna wasn't a fool a klutz at times and may a bit absentminded as her mind tended to wander, but not a fool she had learned from her mistake with Hans and doesn't intend to make the same mistake twice. She could see right through him and the thought of the man brought forth her anger and irritation, However Prince Nicolas was a different story though Anna felt something off with him as well as constantly questioning his ever convenient appearance when her sister was kidnapped….none of it sat well with her but the prince had yet to show any ill intent but that wasn't keeping her from keeping up her guard.

"It did not take long as you predicted Princess. I would advise caution during the council meeting…it was no doubt lord Lucien's calling of it."

"The mans a pompous ass.." The red head grumbled,"He should be worried for his queen like the rest of her kingdom is instead of trying to advance his status."

Marek grunted at the statement,"He is a man of greed and ambition highness the only thing in his sights especially now is the fact that the queen is absent and that the country is in need of a new ruler."

"This is probably the most I've heard you speak Marek.." The Princess teased, and Anna was sure she saw a hint of a smirk on the other woman's lips before she turned back to the messenger…Anna took one last glance at the spot she was told her sister was last seen.. _be strong Elsa I will find you..I won't lose you either…_

~x~

Two more weeks had passed and Elsa found herself quite enjoying her time with Lyra and her group of misfits….well almost all of them. Walter and Bear had told her of some of the adventures and situations they'd all gotten into, from simple thievery jobs to being sent on missions thought to be impossible like finding hidden treasure or legendary items thought only to be myth. Ajmal would awe her with his tales of his homeland and of the adventures he himself had before coming to find Walter, Bear, and El. Actually the way he tells it, it was only because of El stumbling upon him accidentally saving his life that they met at all. Ever since then they were stuck together.

El seemed to make herself scarce, or at least tried to. Elsa knew she had hurt Lyra with her words a few weeks back, but why the dark haired woman seemed so hostile toward her…she wanted to know what it was she'd done to her that would cause such a great dislike. Although Lyra would always assure her that it wasn't like that at all. That there were things El had to deal with the rest of them did not…and left it at that.

The Queen of Arendalle found her captivity not what she had expected at all. Especially when she was allowed to leave the manor of a house that was Lyra's home, which sat directly behind the woman's business which was none other then a tavern. She was accompanying Lyra in her biweekly shopping to restock her stores both in her home and tavern. The City of Crows…the city of bandits, thieves, murders and vagabonds…though a bit grungy and dirty was like any other town really. Though her first time out had caused quite a stir for those who had yet to see Elsa. Many openly leered at her or tried to speak with her and Elsa had found herself nervous. Thankfully Lyra had easily diffused any situation claiming Elsa to be a cousin of hers and that she was off limits. The woman's words held weight as many did not approach her though there was still some that would brave the woman's wrath, though someone or other would ward them off with a warning that Lyra would not be pleased.

Elsa began to wonder a bit why Lyra's name or her companions name seemed to hold a lot more weight they she originally thought. Today the young queen found herself wandering the lawless town surprised that she was able to walk so freely even after several times out. It s embed her isolation of thirteen years came in handy as not many outside of Arendalle knew what the Snow Queen looked like and she would gaffaw at some of the stories told about her, though some were down right ridiculous while others brought a smile to her face as they were a bit entertaining.

The city of crows was a strange place and seemed to be hidden in a forest so where as the surrounding trees were tall and thick yet there was still room for sunlight to sink through the thick canopy of trees. As the blonde walked her unknown path her mind was lost in thought of these past few weeks. To say she hadn't enjoyed them well that would be a lie, she quite enjoyed the company of her kidnappers as they made her feel like she'd always wanted to feel…like a person… her she would admit only to her self that despite the openness of Lyra, Bear, Walter and Ajmal….she seemed more or less drawn to their last companion the stoic woman known only as El. She was after a bit of a mysterious and Elsa found her self wondering more often then not where the woman went off to…

So lost in thought the young queen hadn't realized she wandered off into the forest..at least not until the sound of crunching leaves or that of a soft rumbling. Immediately she brought her attention back to the wood around her…her blue eyes landed on one particular spot and Elsa knew…she just knew that someone or something was hidden in the brush watching her.

"Hello…" She called out cautiously…no answer save for the slightest of rustling.

"Please… I know you're there.." And the rustling stopped. If only for a moment everything stilled before a large blur of black burst from the brush and on instinct Elsa brought her hands up to cover herself, a small wall of ice crystalized to protect her. What she hadn't expected was the sound of a mans pain filled cry which came behind her. Turning quickly the blonde gasped finding the largest wolf she'd ever seen the very same one the day she was taken, pinning a scruffy looking man beneath it.

It growled fiercely snapping and biting when the man fought to be free of it. The more he struggled the stronger the wolf's bite became. Elsa could see blood beginning to pool from his bleed wounds at his shoulders. Blue eyes moved to roam the figure of the large wolf, now having the time to take in more detail Elsa realized that despite the wolf's fur being black there was a strange purple hue or tint to it when the light hit it. Again it was larger then any wolf she'd ever seen or heard of, it's form slim and Elsa deduced maybe this wolf was female though despite its more slender form then that of a male wolf it was strong….

A vicious snarl broke her musings as she brought her attention back to the situation at hand however she had to turn her gaze from the sight before her as the wolf had ended the mans life with a snap of its jaws…Elsa dare not look back despite the fact there was a large wolf behind her. She did not wish to see the sight of a dead man though she was compelled to look at the large wolf when a whimper came from it. Gasping when finding a hunting knife sticking from its side and with out thinking the queen moved to steady the four legged animal. Pausing only when the wolf turned its gaze at her defensively. Elsa took the moment to look into the animals eyes, they were not like any ordinary wolf, instead they seemed almost…human but they glowed a vibrant royal purple that caused her to stare intently…she could see the faint design of other colors but she thought it a trick of the light…

Swallowing hard Elsa crouched until on her knees before the wolf,"I don't want any trouble…" She said truthfully,"I don't know if you can understand me…but I'm going to take the knife out." Elsa's gaze glanced briefly to the dead man then back to the wolf. Lyra told her no one really ventured out to the wood unless they went hunting or to gather wood…but that was usually done in groups most of the time…though she should have remembered Walters warning that some men here were as nasty as the deed they were known for….and that a woman such as her self shouldn't wander alone even with her power if caught off guard…some would not hesitate to take advantage of a beautiful lady…

The wolf growled lowly but Elsa lifted her chin showing she was not going to back down, even if it meant fending off her four legged savior,"I only wish to help you as you helped me…" She said softly and she found it rather cute that the wolf ceased its growling and tilted its head sideways as if understanding her.

Tentatively the blonde moved her hands toward the handle of the knife, her gaze switching between it and the wolfs gaze which never broke from her. Once gripping the handle firmly blue eyes locked with glowing royal purple,"This may hurt…a lot." She said before pulling the blade from the wolf's side. It's snarled at her momentarily and Elsa jumped a little falling backward. The wolf paced momentarily as if agitated before plopping down and promptly began to try and lick its wound clean.

"Wait…don't do that.." _This is crazy…Im speaking to a wolf…a wild animal….an animal that saved your life….and honor.._

The animal stopped what it was doing to look at the queen curiously and Elsa moved to kneel beside it checking the wound. It was deep but what surprised her was that it seemed to be healing quickly, she was no healer true but she was sure any type of wound wasn't supposed to heal that fast…still there was something she could do…gently she placed a hand at the wound pulling it back when the wolf flinched, before placing it again at the wound…her hand glowed blue and Elsa locked gazes with the wolf again.

She'd taught herself this ability only having to practice on paper cuts when younger. Though there was once when she was younger and her father had tried to calm her down during a panic attack of sorts she had cut herself with her own ice. Her father had sent for the family doctor and Elsa scared that she might actually hurt someone other then herself again…used her magic to heal herself..it was strange she had never thought that she'd be able to use her ability thinking they were nothing but a curse until Anna helped her realize that it did not matter that she was different only that she used what she had and knew wisely….

The glow on her hand dimmed then disappeared altogether and Elsa's gaze turned to the wound finding only a slim line that glowed dimly almost like crystal. The Wolf seemed to inspect what she had done before looking to her and bowing its head in thanks. Feeling a little more…courageous Elsa moved to scratch behind its ear almost pleased in finding it liked it very much the fierce creature purred in content…a wolf purring..like a giant cat. Elsa allowed herself a small giggle though her eyes once again caught sight of the dead body just feet away and she paused in her movements.

As if sensing her discomfort her furry savior moved towards the body and promptly began pulling it away hidden from her sight…when coming back those eyes gazed at her with something she could not quite place…there was something familiar in them…however she could not dwell as the black wolf threw its head back letting loose a loud howl before running off.

~x~

"Are you alright?"

The question broke her thoughts and Elsa ceased brushing her hair turning to find Lyra behind her."You seem to be lost in thought since your return from the wood."

"I had a rather…odd experience.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…today in the forest…there was a wolf.." She paused fiddling with the ends of her hair..Lyra stood patiently waiting until the queen spoke again,"It was the largest I've ever seen but…it saved me from a man I had not known was following me"

The other woman sighed,"I told you not to wander into the forest especially alone. My warnings only hold so much weight….though I must admit…you're a lot braver then many of the men here. Bunch of superstitious bastards the lot of them…but you can't bring anymore attention to yourself…the fact you came from the woods near dark many would talk and word spreads fast here…..your people are worried that they have soon lost another monarch…please do not make it truth…there are dangers in the wood other then just bandits, and thieves"

"Are you superstitious Lyra?"

"No majesty but I have seen enough to know of what I speak especially with the group who have taken you 'hostage'." Elsa gave an apologetic smile,"I'm sorry Lyra…I did not mean to upset you again. Despite being kept here...you have become the first real friend I've made in years." The darker blonde took the young queen's hand giving a reassuring squeeze."And I hope to stay as much. But please listen to me when I say it is fine to wander and explore but do not do so at night. Despite stories some do ring with truth.." The sound of a door creaking down the hall caught her attention and lyra hugged the platinum blonde wishing her a good night.

Walking down the hall she came to El's room, the woman had just finished stripping her shirt when she turned to face her."You were gone longer then last time…what kept you?"

"Nothing Ly….just needed a little more time to myself today"

The blonde did not speak for a moment before stating,"You're not fooling me El…and how you continue to fool yourself is beyond me. You can't keep doing this to yourself…"

"I do what I must Ly." The dark haired woman said strongly.

"But at what cost?"

When El didn't answer Lyra sighed leaving her friend to herself. When left to herself the woman gave her answer in a whisper,"one no one else should have to pay.." And El's gaze moved to land on her own side as did her hand…there she felt the strange scar she would now carry, the bluish crystallized skin glimmered from the candle light and El…wondered… _are you the one I've been searching for?.._

* * *

 **OOOO well looks like we're getting somewhere aren't we? What did El mean? What are the groups reasons for this job? And Anna has a body guard?…also where the hell is Holden? Guess we'll have to wait and see where things go next hehe till next time ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for disappearing in and out like this. I know i keep saying that my schedule would go back to a decent flow of updates but life has other plans. the reason being is that most of my free time is taken up spending time with my grandma. See she has Alzhiemer's and dementia not a very good combination which means when i'm not working my time is spent taking care of her. I write when i can and i'm glad to have finished a few of the chapters i've been working on. most of my writing time now is usually when she takes her naps but those aren't very long, or when she goes to bed for the night. Usually by that time i'm already tired and only write for a few minutes at a time…i havent really been able to really get into what im righting and so i feel its a bit choppy considering the short writing spurts with days or weeks between them. Im sorry but please bear with me…it is hard taking care of her because of the need for a lot of patience. today i was lucky enough to have my sisters take care of her, not saying that i mind taking care of her because i love my grandma and id do all i can to help her but….theres only so many months you can go straight from working then to come home to dealing with someone who has the tendency to hallucinate and talk about things sometimes that you arent sure are because of her declining brain or memories that have suddenly resurfaced…Any way i decided it was best to upload the chapters i have done. Again please bear with me updates will come when they can but i promise you that i have not discontinued or forgotten any of my stories.**

 **So this chapter sort of gets things rolling a little near the end i think but mostly this chapter is more or less a filler chapter. I hope you all like it and i hope the pace in which i do have things planned for this story is going well so far.**

 **kryptonite bezedine-totally pictured that haha but i hope you like this filler chapter too things should be getting a lot more interesting in the next chapter as well**

 **DianaArty89-Im happy to know you like this story so far. but things have only just begun and i hope to get things moving a lot more in the next chapter, hope this one is to your liking**

 **Remember everyone this story is part of the Martyrverse so keep an eye out for clue ;p Please excuse any typos and mistakes i missed but on to the story but as always everyone**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cracks In The Ice…**

* * *

Quietly she moved through the forest like a ghost, her feet light as she jogged to catch up with her game. A large buck whose antlers would make a fine trophy and many of the others jealous by the sheer size. She had tracked the buck for what felt like forever but her patience paid off and had rewarded her with the huge buck now grazing not a hint in knowing its life was to be cut short. Slowly she notched an arrow and drew the string taking aim at the creature of the wood…

It seemed winter would come early this year as the remaining summer months had past rather quickly and fall was already making way for the long winter ahead. El had opted for hunting more then usual because of the coming winter, the mountain pass would soon flood with snow and it would take a miracle for any and all who wished to travel its path during the winter months. A lot of the game was starting to migrate and the mercenary knew that she would have to gather as much as she could with each knew day to help. Winters were always rough a lot of the fishermen were forced farther out to sea for a reasonable catch let alone a good one. The waters were rough and any who set to sail usually lost one or two of their own, unless they were a pirate. But even they would not venture out unless they really wanted to, the storms around this time were deadly swallowing ships whole to rest at the bottom of its depths….

But that was only one of a few problems she faced this time, for now there were two extra mouths to feed and El and the others agreed it was for the best to bring the queen's guard to Lyra's, otherwise the man would freeze to death before he starved. She scoffed at the idea of a boy like him being the one to guard the queen then again if it had been a more experience guard they would have most definitely had to have killed the escort, the boy had potential be better but by the Quador if he didn't learn to keep his mouth shut she would be the one to end his fight….thinking of the queen also brought about…stirrings….

The buck ran off and the sound of crunching leaves and twigs broke El's thoughts and she groaned, she never use to be so distracted. Especially by a woman not since….she shook her head to chase away where her thoughts were headed and let her head fall with a small thunk on the nearest tree. Closing her eyes El's hand instinctively went to cover her newest scar and she sighed. The queen was something else..truly and she was being a giant ass to her since the blonde came and yet…it was only in her other form did she have the courage to approach the beauty of a Queen.

She had been out to shift, having become restless and thought that maybe her wolf needed to be free so that's what she did when she left most of her day spent running around wild and free, like an ordinary wolf. It was on her way back El hadn't expected to spot the blonde beauty wandering about the forest, nor did the woman seem to have been paying attention. Greg or as everyone called him Mudd, looked to have been trailing her but it didn't take a genius animal or human to guess why he had followed Elsa out that day. Just one look at the man and anyone could tell what he was planning, what's stranger….Elsa had sensed her presence but hadn't the slightest idea that there was someone else behind her. Stalking her steps the moment she passed the tree line.

When jumping from the bush she'd taken cover in El should have expected some sort of reaction especially with the ice the Queen is able to conjure. It was her quick reflexes that saved her from being impaled by the small wall meant to protect its conjuror. It took but a split second to turn and bounce to the side and jump the man….ever since saving her Elsa has been a little more at ease it seems and wanders most days to the forest to see the wolf that saved her….

El spent many a day since then hearing the queen's worries, her fears, even some of her dreams she hoped one day would be more then a wish of the heart. She knew it was wrong to listen as she has but El couldn't help herself, she was completely drawn to the other woman. She was allowing herself to become attached when it was her who had said it would do no good to. But there was just something about Elsa….

The mercenary sighed and decided it better to move the guard now then later when the snow and cold became a pain in the ass. Quickly she ran through the trees passing game as she did until coming to a rocky path not far off from the main road that lead through the mountains, following it until it disappeared completely. Stopping then to look for her marker, it didn't take long mostly because the young man hidden in the unseen cave hadn't bathed since bringing him here and his scent was atrocious and heavy.

She followed the scent coming to enter and finding who she'd come to retrieve finding the young guard glaring at her just as defiantly as ever."Calm yourself boy. Today I take you to your queen."

"What have you done with her? If you so much as-"

"Shut up." She snapped, he had spirit El would give him that but he was irritating her with his incessant words. But she knew Elsa would not take lightly to her hurting the guard and so took a moment to calm her growing irritation, why she become so easily upset now, well El had a guess but that was a matter for another time.

"The Queen is safe. But you will not be if you stay here, winter is coming and it can be unforgiving and relentless as the sea during this time."

"Where is she? Where is-" a familiar low rumbling caught his attention and Holden looked to the walls of the cave. Noticing his sudden change in demeanor El listened, she too hearing the low rumbling though it was coming from deep inside the cave it seemed instead of the walls like the young guard no doubt was thinking.

"you've kept me in a collapsing cave….I've been hearing that for weeks."

At that El turned to face the young man a stoic look on her face,"That's not the cave…that sound is coming from deeper inside the mountain..." With out further explanation she pulled him up right by the collar of his shirt." Let me be very clear boy because I'm not saying this again….Queen Elsa is safe as safe as she can be but in order for her to stay that way you need to learn to keep your big mouth shut. You're no longer in Arendalle…And if you blow the cover we've given her then you'll have to deal with more then just four kidnappers."

"Meaning."

"meaning if you have a death wish then by all means continue with your rants and escape plans just know I won't have to be the one to kill you….but I will not allow you to take her majesty with you."

~x~

Since that first night of helping Lyra cook Elsa seemed to have found something she enjoyed doing besides that of reading. During the thirteen years of isolation that's all she did to escape her reality at the time, read of worlds and people real or not and dream of being like them normal or at the very least able to accept her differences like in the stories….it seemed though her own personal story was yet to be over.

Humming to herself as she rolled and kneaded the dough, Elsa was startled by the back door bursting opened. The chilly autumn air blew and two figures walked in both familiar an known despite El's habit of wearing her dark colored shemagh to cover her face most days, Elsa did take notice though how as it grew colder the other woman didn't cover her face as much and seemed to enjoy the cold much more then everyone else besides her that is.

She shoved Holden her no longer missing escort and guard into the kitchen before slamming the door shut. The young guard looked worse for wear and smelled awful. His complexion pale as if he hadn't seen the sun for weeks….

"Holden!?"

"Your majesty forgive me…" Holden immediately went down on one knee.

"Get up boy, I told you none of that. Should someone see….besides you need a bath" El scoffed pulling him up by the back of his shirt. The woman had disposed of his guard coat and Holden spent much of the way here blind folded and freezing.

"Lyra!"

"She-" Elsa began only to blush a bright red upon hearing a loud thumping noise as well as grunts and moans,"And Walter are busy…." She finished in a squeak.

El looked surprised if only for a moment before laughing heartily. Actually laughing and it was a sound Elsa wanted to hear more often especially with that smile… _those dimples were quite charming too_ …that's when the platinum blonde caught on to her roaming thoughts and her blush deepened…

"I'm sorry haha, but how long have you had to listen to that?"

"I…um I was humming…to distract myself." Elsa answered quietly while clearing her throat.

"Oh…well…Ajmal! Bear?!"

"They're at the tavern." El pursed her own lips for a moment before looking to the young man in her grasp,"Looks like you're going to have to wait for that bath of yours..." Elsa watched as El pushed Holden past the kitchen and more so into the living space. There was a light scuffle from what she could hear, a groan of pain and muttering before the other woman returned to the kitchen.

"Would you care to join me for a walk? I'm sure you're tired of having to hear…." Elsa didn't need to be asked twice though her own question was,"What about Holden?" Though inside she was asking… _why is being…kinder to me now?.._

"I'm sure he'll be fine." El said rather quickly grabbing a cloak for the young queen, and pulling her along,"Let's go before they bring what they're doing down stairs." Elsa didn't even get to respond to that as she was pulled out of the house before the works could sink in.

It was sometime later, the pair had walked around the City of Crows. Elsa feeling much safer with El by her side and kept close to the other woman. It was strange she thought….the dark haired woman seemed to radiate with a heat all her own. The two had followed a forgotten path into the forest, sneaking glances at one another.

It was only when Elsa started mindlessly creating swirls of flakes did their silence break,"It's a beautiful thing…your magic."

The words were spoke softly and with a gentleness that Elsa's breath hitched at the sincere words spoken by this harden roguish woman. It took but a second to gather her bearings as the compliment caught her unexpectedly.."Thank you...you're the only other person who seems to think so." She replied focusing on the small gust of blue ice flakes twirling in her palm.

"I don't think it is…I know it is. Magic isn't something to be ashamed of"

"But it also isn't something I should let rule me and dictate the way I am."

"You still think your magic a curse." It wasn't a question and Elsa turned to look at the other woman who only looked ahead.

"I've done more harm then good with my magic."

At this El chuckled softly,"Because you couldn't control it yes I know. I've heard the story. But you did what most would not." El paused then turned to face the blonde stopping in her steps,"You made amends and did all you could to show your people that you are more then it. Most with a gift such as yours would become a tyrant and demand to be worshiped. A mistake was made yes but no one can fault you for doing what you did because no matter how you look at it you did what you thought was best not only for your sister but for your people as well….and you've continued you to do so in your reign."

"No…" Elsa said softly as her eyes drifted to the ground,"Had it not been for my sister I would have continued to run like the coward I am. I just wish it hadn't cost me almost killing her….When we were younger…just girls….she would sneak into my room and wake me up and we would both go into the ballroom and we would play in the snow I conjured. One night we did what we always did but there was an accident….i conjured piles of snow the next one getting bigger and taller then the one before and Anna was jumping to each one." Elsa smiled at the memory,"But she was moving too fast for me and I told her to slow down…she was already in the air when I slipped…when I turned and reached out for her….my magic shot out and hit her in the head…I called for our parents…..they took us to the rock trolls that same night…..when Anna was healed they took her memory of my magic…"

"But you hid yourself ever since then…afraid you'd hurt her again." El finished softly. Elsa nodded silently and turned to hide the single tear that slipped. She had no idea why she told the other woman this but felt it was good to do so. Even thought Anna said that it was ok and all was forgiven Elsa couldn't forgive herself for not only hurting her sister more then she had but also having caused her people to suffer the cold for so long while she was in her self exile.

Flinching slightly at the touch of a warm hand a electric touch Elsa turned quickly to find El with a look of understanding, the other woman removed her hand and Elsa felt at a loss from the touch. The rogue had touched her without fear or rebuke. Her tongue snuck out to moisten her lips and the blonde asked,"What magic have you seen to know that it is a gift as you say."

Blue eyes watched silently as the piercing silver of the other woman's shadowed as she answered,"I've seen more in my life then any my age should have…but had I not I would know what I do now. Your majesty….magic is a double edge sword it can both be blessing and curse…..but ultimately its up to you to decide how to wield it. Magic is all around us in the air…and the trees….it flows within all of us...And those lucky enough to exude talents like yourself…..know this…magic is an extension of our selves. It's only limit are the ones you yourself have."

She wanted to ask….wanted to know how El knew this…but Elsa felt that they shared enough today and so nodded her head letting the dark haired woman know she understood what she was saying." Thank you…for telling me that….it's nice to know there is one less person in this world who does not look at me with…dislike or fear."

"Only ignorant people would fear someone so beautiful.."

El realized what she said and turned her face…that was the second time she said that….the lightest of blushes tinted her cheeks as she cleared her throat and chanced a glance at the queen. Elsa herself sported a small blush along with a small smile. She wasn't use to compliments like this…true there had been many in the past year who have tried for her hand…but here with El who didn't even look like she had meant to say it…meant more then the word of any prince or duke….because it felt like she meant it more despite not having the intention to say she was beautiful…

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to flatter and woo me." Elsa teased trying to get rid of the awkwardness….though her social skills still needed work she wasn't hopeless.

El gave a lopsided grin opening her mouth to reply only to yelp at the surprise of a white face capuchin monkey."K-Kong!"

The little guy scrambled for a good grip for a moment until he wrapped his arms, legs and tail around El's head tightly. The sight was quite amusing and Elsa brought a hand over her mouth to chuckle quietly at the scene. It was a few moments before El was able to calm their newest companion down, if Elsa didn't know any better she'd say he was frightened or scared.

"Calm down buddy it's alright….where have you been? Never mind that look we have a guest." Immediately Kong tried to go into detail of his adventure away from the woman only to pause look at Elsa and coo. He hopped to the blondes shoulder curiously checking and prodding her. Elsa giggled his fur was soft and tickled though she did notice several spots matted and dirty as was the white around his face.

"Charming little guy isn't he." El said watching Kong entertain the young queen.

"he is." The blonde giggled,"His name is Kong?"

Kong threw his hands in the air and spoke in his monkey language as if trying to explain that yes it is his name while hopping from the dark haired rogue to the Queen and back until his explanation was complete and waited a moment for Elsa to acknowledge his name.

"Alright then your name is Kong." She giggled scratching the top of his head."Though I wonder what you've gotten yourself into. You smell…" At her statement his playfulness disappeared and he once again had a strange look of fear in his eyes. Seeing this El pulled the little primate to her chest trying to calm him.

"Is he alright?"

"Somethings scared him bad….Kong usually isn't afraid much of most things. Whatever it was….can't be good." Once the words left her lips a reeking odor hit her senses. It was foul and disgusting making the seasoned woman want to gag. That's when an arrow shot through the trees flying between the two women and hitting a tree. There was no time for much else besides run. El quickly grabbed the Queen's hand and bolted at a speed Elsa wasn't sure was possible. The other woman was light and fast on her feet barely making a sound compared her own stomping foot falls.

She wanted to say slow down but knew that would be pointless and not the smartest thing. Though Elsa did chance a glance back she noticed a strange glow coming from the wood like fire and could hear strange noises sounding more animalistic as they drew closer. The pair ran until El was forced to stop coming to a high edge cliff. A raging river raced below them and the roar of crashing water almost drowned out the sound of their pursuers. And by the sound alone both knew the group was a large one.

Not knowing what else to do in the moment El tried her best to get Kong to go back and hide in the trees but the little guy had a vice grip. She then opted to tuck him in her vest and pulled the Queen flush to her,"You can tell me off later…"

Before Elsa could form a respond they were already in the air and plunging into the rapid river. Panic seized her and it took only seconds for her to begin to freeze the water little by little around her. It wasn't until coming up for air…gasping for it only then did she realize… They were in the middle of slush that was growing thicker by the moment. El was struggling to both swim and keep them afloat. It didn't help matters that Kong decided to wrap himself around El's head and face. This was bad and Elsa didn't know if she would be much help but she had to try. True she didn't know how to swim….but she could control ice and snow…and water was its liquid form…she just hoped she didn't kill them..

~x~

Holden sat at the kitchen table his face scrunched up in thought. These people made no sense to him. They were kidnappers, thieves and bandits…yet they were treating him like a house guest. It had to be a trick…to lull him into a sense of false security…and yet…here he sat bathed and cleaned about to eat dinner with his kidnappers. There was something about them though that he couldn't place...

"Where's her majesty?" Ajmal asked while taking his seat.

"The boy says she's with El" Walter answered pouring a healthy serving on his plate. Causing both Bear and Ajmal to grin as they too served themselves.

Holden wanted to asked but refrained from doing so, they were all acting as if nothing was wrong, as if they hadn't kidnapped royalty and what's stranger Queen Elsa seemed ok with the whole situation like she didn't mind being here… _why would she? We're in the city of crows for god's sake! And why on earth did she allow that boar of a woman to take her away like that…..when they come I will take Queen Elsa away from here-_ His thoughts broken by the sound of many outside.

"What's going on out there?" Lyra asked standing from her seat the others doing the same. Walter looked to his friends and the young guard who as it was already making his way out the door. Both Walter and Bear immediately followed behind him with Lyra hot on their trail. They weren't the only ones filing outside to see what was going on.

Many of the occupants had halted in what they were doing and for the first time in the city of crows all was silent for a moment in time. All gazes were locked on to the tree line and the darkness of the forest beyond it. The forest itself quiet not a sound was made even from the predators that stalked its grounds whether it be night or day. An eeriness fell and all waited patiently for something to happen.

A drunken man who was obviously too drunk to realize what everyone else was feeling strolled to the tree line breathing rather heavy and taking a swig from the bottle in his hand,"Wha…ta we all starin atta bunch a trees fer…ain't nothin their but huntin game…." His words rough and cut but understandable.

He swayed looking almost ready to fall over as he stumbled closer to the forest. A small bout of chuckling and light laughter came when he did."Get up you old drunk!" Someone yelled causing more laughter and the people began to slowly go back to their nightly activities. Lyra stared at the man who hit the hard dirt and moved forward suddenly with Walter right behind. Holden too moved to go and see but was held back by Bear as his eyes were narrowed and scanned the area in front of them. Holden watched as Walter knelt down cautiously and rolled the drunkard over on his back. An arrow protruding from his neck and all activity slowed once more…it was only seconds later more arrows shot out from the trees and with them came creatures the young soldier thought to be part of the old stories meant to scare the young and the superstitious…

~x~x~

Marek watched in the shadows as the princess spoke with Prince Nicolas. The young prince was in a sense helpful especially with putting lord Lucien in his place but she found it rather convenient as Princess Anna had stated once that he came to Arrendalle as it was once again being brought into a troubling time.

The young Princess had dismissed her for the night but Marek knew better and so watched quietly. Nicolas was charming and there was something about him that seemed…familiar. What it was or why remained unknown to her, but she would find out why. Her instincts said to be cautious and so she would be, something was at play here and she was going to find out what and just who the players were. For now though she would watch and be patient…the enemy would show themselves sooner or later..

* * *

 **Yep totally added a monkey companion…but what happened with Elsa and El? was it the same group that chased them that killed that drunk man and now at the City of Crows? And what of Marek why does she have a sense of familiarity with Prince Nicolas? whys he even there? What are his intentions? until then my lovely readers ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE! Hello everyone! Im terribly sorry for the lack of updates within the recent months truly I am, Life just sort of took control and decided to kick my ass. Now let me just say it really feels good to be writing again well...much more then i had in recent months. In my last update i told you all about my grandmothers condition, and well her declination is slow she's become much less mobile then she had been, its become harder for her to walk and move around and Ive spent many late nights watching over her because of her tendency to want to get out of bed in the middle of the night. In the middle of working, and helping my grandma i somehow managed to get enter into a fandom of a show I hadn't watched in a while. I don't know if any of you watched, or heard of a show called The100 but let me just say…after catching up to the current season..well it fucked me up quite a bit. I wont go into details of what happened, because it was quite triggering for a lot of people as I've come to find out…and I can honestly say that I'm still heartbroken over what happened. (I'd like to take this moment to give a shout out to any who are part of the Kru and to any who are still broken over whats happened and been done _Ste yu Kru, Our gonplei ste nou oden_ )**

 **Honestly everyone all i can say is that with grandma and the broken heartedness i felt from watching the100 the will to write was just…I just couldn't do it. When i found the time to write especially after what happened in the show maybe a few words at a time or nothing at all, because where we are in The Martyr..well certain characters are hurting…and i feel for the characters all of them. i feel for the characters on the show, those hurt by what happened, and when i had those moments to just look at my grandma and take in this wonderful woman, my mind went all cynical because i had that little voice in the back of my head telling me..one day she's not even going to remember who I am…one day she's going to be where grandpa was last year..one day I'** **m going to wake up and not find her there, getting to spend another day with each other and letting her know everything is ok because now its my turn to take care of her…. i know depressing, and with it having been a year since the deaths of my Grandpa, Uncle, and cousins all around the same time with everything else and a few other things going on in my life...didn't help me either…I was literally in an emotional hole and i had felt like a robot just going through the motions with each new day because i was afraid to feel…i didn't want to hurt anymore. Now i know some of you reached out to me and let me know you're there if i ever needed someone to talk to and i am grateful for you reaching out to me, but knowing myself i just closed off.**

 **This is going to sound absolutely cheesy but no joke what got me out of my hole was after knocking myself silly (I ran into my closet door…i know not my finest moment) a song from my phone came on that i forgot i had started playing and the lyrics spoke to me more in that moment and i broke down while in the middle of my dizzy emotional break down my dog found me in and i started laughing while crying i realized everything was going to be ok despite what was happening and what i knew would happen, that i couldnt stay down and the only way to get through was to move forward. and then i started laughing even harder at the irony because in that moment i understood the meaning of a martyr or well at least one definition of the word. strange how things work isn't it? Anyways i just needed to get that off my chest, after several attempts to get back in the groove of things I now have updates for you lovely readers, now i don't know if they're up to par with the story(s) but I'll let you all decide on that.**

 **I know i usually give individual responses to your reviews but i'm a bit excited to post after as well as it being super late and i need to get in at least 3 hours of sleep to take on the day but i want you all to know that i do enjoy what you all have to say it puts a smile on my face and lets me know im doing a good job with things, truly your words make me happy. Your constructive criticism is appreciated as well, it helps me grow as a writer so don't be afraid to tell me where you think i could have done better.** **Please excuse any and all mistakes, typos, word changes, autocorrections etc. i literally just skimmed through everything. Ok you've all waited enough seriously but as always everyone please,**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Queen and The Wolf**

* * *

Tiny hands were the first thing she felt when coming to. Tiny hands that touched her face and quiet cooing of a primate that urged her to wake. Blue eyes finding that it was dark out and Elsa blinked several times to clear her vision taking notice of the hard ground beneath her as well as the sight of Kong in a worried stated hopping between herself and an unconscious El. With a groan the blonde sat up finding that both she and the other woman had ended on the bank of the river, and yet nothing looked familiar. Remembering that they had been talking and then an arrow, they were running and then….

Elsa looked to her surroundings again eyes landing on the river that still ran as rapidly as it did before her gaze landed on the unconscious woman next to her. El was lying face down and judging by how damp their cloths were and how dark it was…they had been here for quite some time. Lyra was no doubt worried…

Kong kept busy trying to wake the dark haired woman before bringing his little hands to his face and giving what was no doubt a frustrated cry. Elsa crawled over doing her best to roll El on her back, then began shaking and calling her to wake. It was minutes before a groan floated from her lips and El turned on her side holding her head.

"What the hell did I hit my head on…" She groaned touching the top of her crown… _must have been from the fall…_ she thought. Blinking to clear her vision El turned on her back to find worried blue eyes staring down at her,"Queen Elsa….are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that. You're clutching your head as if it's about to burst." El opened her mouth to reply only to choke when Kong jumped to cling to her neck,"I'm glad you're ok too little buddy...just not so loud.." Moving to sit up she grunted, her head was throbbing…

"Are you alright you look a bit dazed." The blonde said checking for any sign of bleeding.

"I will be…but we can't stay here. We have to keep moving" looking around El cursed under her breath,"We traveled far down river…if I'm correct the nearest town is in that direction and we're a fortnight from The City of Crows."

"But?" Elsa asked sensing that this particular is one they were not headed to.

"We're better off following the river to the small village of ShoreBush."

"We'd risk getting sick." Elsa replied,"Our clothes are wet and the weather won't help matters either. Being cold and wet is not a good combination especially during this time of year" El chuckled at this,"Never thought the Snow Queen disliked the cold."

"I don't but I do dislike being sick."

"Fair enough." Looking around the dark haired woman listened for the familiar sounds in the forest. If El was by herself it wouldn't matter considering what she is, but she has the Queen of Arendalle with her and Queen Elsa was just as human as any other, despite her abilities. Kong who had stayed wrapped around the woman's neck hopped to the platinum blonde holding her just as tightly apparently it was his way of warming her up though he himself shivered and hopped back to El where he sighed happily.

"Come on let's find a safe place to build a fire.."

~x~

it was Kong who found a small cave for them to stay the night. It was quite aways from the river but El would be able to find it again during the day. They were heading to ShoreBush instead of the town about thirty miles away. Why that is Elsa didn't know but thought to ask when she wasn't a blushing mess. At the moment she and the rogue were sitting by a blazing fire, in nothing but their under garments…well she was, technically the other woman was sitting at the cave entrance keeping watch.

Their wet clothes were lain flat on a rock close to the fire to dry. El's shirt was anyway as were her boots the rogue seemed dead set to keep her pants on. Kong kept Elsa company but at the moment he lay curled in her lap.

"You should get some rest." El said softly, breaking the silence. After getting the fire going and stripping her shirt and boots the Mercenary had told the Queen to do the much of the same. El did her best to keep her eyes from wandering to that of the nearly naked Queen. It had been quite a while they sat in silence and it was when she realized Queen Elsa was still awake that she spoke hoping the blonde would get some semblance of rest,"We have a long walk ahead of us. It'll be at least four days by foot to get to ShoreBush."

"Why so long when you said so yourself that the nearest town is but half a days journey."

"Because that town is not something you wish to experience. It's a barter town where goods both legal and non are brought and traded mostly but one wrong move there and it can cost you more then you'd think. The sleeze that lives there is by far much worse then those in the City of Crows. At least in the Crows nest we have a semblance of honor on….particular things"

"Why is that?"

El looked to her lap where her now dry shegmah lay. Standing the rogue mercenary turned looking towards the ground moving towards the queen stopping only just feet away and tossing the material in her hand to the blonde."You can use that to cover yourself until your clothes dry….still you need to rest it'll be a long walk tomorrow."

Blue eyes unabashedly roamed the other woman's body and Elsa felt her cheeks heat up. Once realizing that she was ogling the rogue the Queen turned her own gaze from the strong toned body etched with scars from her past."And what of you? Don't you need rest?"

"Not tonight…sleep your majesty please. I promise to keep you safe." With that El went back to the mouth of the cave sitting as still as can be to keep watch. A small smile crossed Elsa's lips despite their situation before getting as comfortable as possible to sleep.

~X~X~

The next morning the two were on the move early. Considering it was now noon and neither had eaten Elsa huffed a bit from the trek, her stomach growled from lack of food and the blonde stopped in protest of her hurting feet and legs."May we take a moment to catch our breath."

Elsa then sat on a large moss covered rock and El turned to the Queen noticing her flushed face and a thin sheen of sweat. With a chuckle she walked back to the blonde,"I take it you haven't the time to…exercise as one should."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Wha-No! No…" El cleared her throat hoping to avoid disaster from her comment,"what I meant was that if hiking through the wood like this is a bit of a challenge then your body hasn't had the proper outlet of activity."

Quirking a brow the Queen replied,"Well I am a ruler of a country, And after my parents passed I was forced to the grow up quickly with the new responsibilities thrust upon me even though I hadn't been Queen for the first 3 years."

"maybe but you're a smart woman I'm sure you'd be able to schedule some time for yourself….especially when you have time to go and think." El smirked when the other woman blinked momentarily in surprise."Do not forget your majesty that it was during one of these moments to yourself that my motley crew and I took you and your guard." A flash of embarrassment came across her face and the platinum blonde turned her face clearing her throat because it's true,"Well…if you want the honest truth…I did not think of that before. But then again could you blame me for wanting the time to clear my mind? The stress of ruling over a country does take its toll…but some one has to do it. I just wish it didn't have to cost me…" Elsa stopped not wanting to speak of her desire to be happy thinking it to be selfish because she was already born in the highest hierarchy there was and could have anything should she want it.

"Wish it didn't cost you what?" El asked curious of what the queen said.

"It's silly…"

"if it means so much to you I do not think it as silly as you think it is…" the blonde looked up to the other woman for a moment studying her face, El seemed genuinely curious of her answer but the matter was quite personal.

Sensing this, El smiled shaking her head,"You don't have to tell if you don't want to. I was only curious."

"Have you not ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?" The other woman laughed and Elsa felt the butterflies in her stomach flip and swoon at the sound."Yes I have but did you know that the phrase ends with but satisfaction brought it back. It is ok to be curious your majesty...but you must ask yourself why search and learn new things if not for the understanding of it? At least that's what I believe"

"And what pray tell is it do you wish to understand if I tell you?"

"You." The dark haired woman said simply. It was however at that moment Kong jumped from the trees screaming at the top of his lungs. This gave the mercenary a sense of de'ja vu…. _right he did this right before we started running for our lives…_

"Kong!? Whoa there what's wrong buddy? Calm down calm down.." El cradled him to her chest much like a baby to help calm her furry companion it was then she noticed he smelled like ash…"Kong…show me where you were." The little guy protested by wriggling out of her arms and jumping to Elsa.

"He's as jumpy as when we ran to jump in the river." The blonde commented trying to ease the primates fear. She seemed to have made the statement to herself as El was walking away determinedly. Elsa had no choice but to follow though her mind did wander back as to what or who had chased them through the wood that caused them to be stuck out here.

How El found the right direction the blonde didn't know but the only reason she knew was because the closer they got the more Kong grew restless and scared. It was only breaking the thick trick line several minutes later did Elsa stop dead in her tracks to see an encampment that had been desecrated. What was left of tents and wagons were nothing but burnt ruins the sight of strewn bodies mangled and broken...forced to lay in their own blood and the blood of their neighbors.

"We should leave this place.." El's voice was gruff but filled with something she could only attune to as sadness and sorrow.

"What happened here?" The question was breathless as if the sight had stolen Elsa's next breath, blue eyes roamed the carnage….the sight becoming too much for her to see. Her stomach churned and flipped uneasily, mind wandering to thoughts of what kind of monster could cause such merciless death…it was not until seeing the forms of those young and innocent, those who still knew not the true way of the world…the children of these people, even they lay on the blood stained ground brutally beaten and lifeless. In their eyes held the glimpse of shattered innocence as their final memory and Elsa swore she could hear the echo of their dying screams around her…

Elsa flinched at the touch of a warm hand to her forearm and on instinct flicked her wrist a shard of ice formed and immediately the snow queen realized what she'd done. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just-"

Immediately El grasp her own forearm where the cut was made. "It's just a scratch your majesty but we can't stay here. We have to find shelter before the it gets dark."

Elsa reached for the other woman's arm noticing blood trickle from it. "Your bleeding. It's more then a scratch if I've broken the skin." She moved El's hand finding where she held covered in blood curiously though as she examined the other woman's arm there just seemed to be blood painted on her arm as if it was not her own…there was no wound or cut, not even a scar. El cleared her throat pulling her arm away, "We need to go, we have to get to ShoreBush and quickly. What did this…is probably not that far off."

" _What_ exactly did this?"

Before an answer was made the sound of a neighing horse was heard as it whinnied and seemed to be in distress. The two followed the noise coming to find A proud stallion fighting fiercely to be free of his bonds. His reigns caught beneath a tipped over wagon. The stallion was a fine creature strong and young, from Elsa's guess probably just reached maturity. The stallions coat however was not something she had quite seen before, it seemed a bit iridescent, silver and grey darkening to black when coming to its snout and legs. It's socks long much like a buckskins, though it's frame a bit husky and more built like a war horse. His tail and mane black as well but all in all he was a fine young stallion…

He continued to struggle and it took only a moment for Elsa to realize that El was slowly walking toward the horse, hands up as if in surrender, as she called to him softly to calm. The stallion struggled and to be free as well as trying to back away from from the approaching humans, though from their scents they were anything but ordinary and he struggled harder to be free. His former masters had been cruel in the beginning but he bid his time and did what was asked not wanting to be beat and neglected...he wanted to be free.

El could sense his distrust and the stallion could no doubt sense the beast she held within herself. She crouched lower with each step until she was on her knees. The proud horse seemed to still but he was tense with distrust and El knew she had to keep her movements slow, she wished no harm to the creature just to give what it wished for.

As slowly as she could the rogue pulled the dagger in her boot, the stallion moved to kick and El cut the leather binding him to the wagon. He reared back and El threw her dagger down stepping back with her head bowed. The stallion whinnied shaking his mane trodding in a circle momentarily as if to check that he was truly free, he stopped and stared at the two and El looked up locking gazes and said clearly for him and any other to around to hear, "Go…you are free." Without hesitation the stallion ran off into the forest not looking back.

"He was beautiful…" The Queen heard herself say though she was surprised that she hadn't asked why El let the stallion go, but after having watched that she had a pretty good guess as to why…he had longed for something she did too…though hers was a different kind of freedom.

The sound of creaking wood caught her attention and blue eyes caught sight of the other woman along with Kong as she hadn't seem after he hopped from El's shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked as El disappeared into the wagon. She could hear her rummaging around, "That doesn't belong to you..I thought you said we need to leave."

"That was before I realized we could scavenge what we can. Once we get to ShoreBush we could trade for coin before we head back to the City of Crows."

"This isn't right though. It belonged to.."

There was a grunt and shuffling before a several large bags were thrown at her feet and El reappeared with two smaller ones gathered in her arms. "I understand that your majesty I do, really. These people deserve more then this, but they are gone and we need to get back especially before the snow if not we'll be stuck on this side of the mountain until the winter months have passed…" She paused but continued, "And just because you can control the snow and ice doesn't change the fact that the winter months are harsh and game scarce…there are other dangers in these mountains….we need to follow the river. I know this seems petty and disrespects the dead, but this is how a lot of people survive and make a living Queen Elsa..the rest of the world isn't…it isn't..lets just keep searching before we go"

~x~

Holden paced impatiently as he waited for the men known as Bear and Ajmal to return. The bandits took turns going of to search for their fourth member as well as the queen. They had yet to return, after the attack from those creatures several nights ago…Holden was worried about his queen and if that scoundrel of a woman was treating her well…he mental berated himself for not fighting harder to free himself, but the mercenary was stronger then she then she looked.

Instead of out there searching for his queen like any good guard he was stuck here with the woman Lyra who was decent company and her lover he guessed, the man named Walter.

"You'll run a hole through the floor boy with all that pacing" Walter said tiredly, "Take a seat there's not much you can do."

The young guard whipped around facing the other man glaring at him, "you want me to take a seat…how can I possibly take a seat when the queen I'm suppose to protect is out there somewhere with one of you doing god knows what!? And with those things out there?!"

"I said take a seat boy." Walter growled out as he stood, "there are more dangers then just those things out there. Queen Elsa is much safer with El then she would have been by herself, more then you would have been able to provide…Now sit the others will be back when they can until then we have to hold up here."

When the royal guard only continued to glare Walter stepped toward him warningly, "Don't make me say it again. Sit or I'll make you sit."

"Do as he says Holden. He's right, there isn't much you or any of us can do at the moment. But if I know anything, it's that El wouldn't let anything happen to queen Elsa, she's more honor then that..and getting yourself beat wouldn't help anyone especially yourself."

The young guard refrained from scoffing at the comment, he like speaking with Lyra and wished to stay on good terms with her through out this ordeal. But to say that he, one of the youngest to become of the Royal guard well that was unlikely, he'd been trained for such things what could a thief rogue do to keep his queen safe. Not that Queen Elsa was helpless, but she is of noble blood and there for did not have deal with such things such as fighting. A man such as himself was more then capable of that…but he didn't speak his thoughts instead he asked, "What guarantee do you have that your friend holds such honor? Ive not seen a deed that would give even an inkling of honor."

"Aye and what is honor to ye boyo?" That distinguishable accent that Bear had floated from the front door and the three in the house could feel the chilly air come in with the breeze. Bear walked in a pile of fire wood in his arms Ajmal just behind carrying several fruits and vegetables from the last of the harvests no doubt.

"Take care in how you answer. It may be you last, we do not take kindly to insult like our friend El." Ajmal stated calmly as he went to put his load in the kitchen. It wasn't long before the pair came back to sit with the others around the fireplace.

Holden eyed them for a moment, "Did you even go looking for them?"

"That doesn't answer the question now does it?" Walter chuckled before looking to his friends, Ajmal answered with a sigh, "The only sign we found were tracks from those things a group of them had headed east toward the river. The trail only lead to the cliffs."

"Do you think they followed El and the Queen that way?" Lyra asked grabbing Walters hand and giving a squeeze. She was worried for her friends, those monsters whatever they are were still out in the woods. El she knew could handle herself and given the chance Lyra had no doubt that Queen Elsa could hold her own if cornered and pushed to use her magic to defend herself but these things were something none of them had ever seen before or at least that's what it seemed like. Ajmal might know more she was sure of it but he wasn't saying and he most likely wasn't going to until the four of them were together again. On top of that there was still no news from their employer.

Technically they'd have completed the task their employer wanted if Queen Elsa died but her lover and friends wanted everyone to get out of this alive no matter the complications, they had no quarrels with the queen and despite El's loathing for those of royal blood she had agreed that keeping the blonde alive would be more beneficial then killing her, not only that but they felt it wrong to kill the only family princess Anna had left…their story was one they all could relate to in their own ways….besides none of them had ever really had a choice in the matter when it came about in the first place.

"We're not sure. It's a possibility." The middle-eastern man answered taking a seat next to the fire, "They could be anywhere right now and time is short the first snow fall is soon to come, if they did go that way then they took the river down stream"

"That's good though! That means they'll most likely head to ShoreBush." The dirty blonde said happily.

"Maybe.." Bear gruffed, "But winter is coming, earlier then last year even if they do make it to ShoreBush they'd be stuck there till Spring. The mountain pass isn't safe especially in the winter. Even with the Queen's gift traveling at this time isn't safe and with those things out there.."

"El has more sense then that….but there's no telling that they went down river like that. For all we know they're still in the forest somewhere on this side of the pass." Walter added stroking his beard in thought.

"The Most we can do is keep looking but if they are on the other side of that mountain pass…" Bear said turning his gaze to that of the young guard but didn't finish his statement instead he stood and went to the kitchen. Holden sighed moving to stand by the window, night was coming quickly as another day gone…. _i have to get queen Elsa back…the kingdom is no doubt in an uproar…and the princess..surely she must be missing her sister…_

Despite having to scavenged from that encampment Elsa couldn't deny that it was a smart idea to do so. She hadn't wanted to disrespect the dead in any way but the nights were growing colder and with the extra clothing Elsa was glad that she had more then the dress given to her by Lyra to wear. It had been a few days since they found that encampment and El had told her that they were two days from ShoreBush. Besides the horse there had been two mules still alive, they made the journey easier and Elsa was glad she didn't have to lug around those large bags filled with their finds. Thoughts of the other woman caused the queen to look up ahead and study the mercenary, Elsa was a bit confused about her behavior after having scavenged what they could she had become a bit distant.

That's not to say she'd become cold and angry much like when they first made acquaintances but more that her mind seemed to wander else where…and Elsa couldn't help the curiousness she felt toward the other woman or the want to know more of her past and how she'd come to be as she is now. With a sigh she kept her thoughts to herself it wasn't her place to ask they hardly knew each other. Besides she herself hadn't told much to El and the other woman only knew what was common knowledge about herself…the queen missed Lyra's company or that of her wolf savior…at least with Lyra she would get a response and the wolf seemed to listen more intently then most would. She had Kong but the little primate would share his time with both women, she didn't mind though he was a good distraction and he always seemed to make her laugh or giggle at his little antics…but Kong had the tendency to wander off and would again leave the platinum blonde with the rogue.

"We should find a place for the night." El's voice cut through her cloud of thoughts. Elsa turned her attention to the woman walking ahead of her before looking around the sun was still out and bright, the air was cold yes but she figured it was still just a little after noon. They had stopped not that long ago but to be looking for a place to camp now…

"Shouldn't we keep moving? It hasn't been that long since we last paused for break."

"Winter is almost upon us your majesty the days grow shorter…and the nights longer. But tonight it would be best to find a safe place before the moon rises…" Quirking a brow Elsa only stared at El's back, the other woman hadn't even glanced back at her… _did her voice crack? Or was that just my imagination…_

The pair continued to trek in silence Elsa giving curious and worried glances. Having taken noticed that despite the cold of the autumn day El was sweating profusely as if it was summer. The dark haired woman hadn't even broken a sweat their first day of wandering the forest then again… _maybe her lack of rest is taking its toll on her now…she barely sleeps at night…_

They stopped at a spot not far from the river making a small camp there and it wasn't until El had a fire going and said she was going to walk the perimeter that Elsa broke her silence and asked, "Are you alright?"

The mercenary ceased mid-step but didn't turn to face the young queen. "I'm alright Queen Elsa…I…you should eat…and rest. I'll keep watch." With that the other woman continued disappearing beyond the trees not a glance behind her and Elsa felt a twinge of hurt that the mercenary hadn't even looked her way..again. She sighed knowing there wasn't much she could do and went back to tend to their meal for the night. Elsa hadn't eaten much as she was much more worried about El, the rogue hadn't even come back near the fire and judging from the way Kong swaddled himself in blankets and the two mules huddled together near the fire the queen knew that it must be freezing tonight. She herself wasn't affected by such temperature drops as everyone, it was to say the least her element. But she didn't think that El could handle being in the cold for long dressed as if it were still summer or spring…

She stood from where she sat only to gasp at the sight of three men standing at the edge of the fires light. They were watching her closely and none said a word…Elsa felt a sick churning in her stomach she prayed El came back soon

"What's a pretty lady doing so far out by herself?" One of the men asked, he was openly leering at her and the Queen could feel her skin crawl and had no doubt what was going through his mind right now.. Elsa didn't answer only stared.

"Are you deaf? Mute perhaps? No matter…" He licked his lips glancing to his comrades who had knowing grins on their faces. Slowly they began to move forward, moving to circle the lone woman only they hadn't expected for a capuchin monkey to jump up and surprise them. Elsa would have found the sight comical had she not known that these men had every intention to take advantage of her. Using the distraction she blasted the man nearest her…

"You'll pay for that witch.." The second man growled as he pulled a knife out. Only his growl was drowned out buy one much louder and fiercer….this one was more animalistic and it was only seconds later that a familiar blur of black flew past her. The wolf that had once saved her life and honor had once again come to protect her, and Elsa hoped that her wolf had helped El out if these men had gotten to her first.

Kong who had done a good job of distracting the first man jumped from him scurrying his way over to the blonde woman. He screeched wildly warning her of the two remaining men. The wolf snapped the neck of the one it held in its jaws before dropping the body and moving to stand defensively in front Elsa and Kong. The two mules had seemed to run off (most likely when all this started) and Elsa was wondering what happened to her rogue companion who all but disappeared tonight.

"That'll be one hell of a wolf pelt…" The one Elsa guessed was the leader spoke to his lackey..the bigger man the one she'd hit with her ice. He then turned his gaze back to the blonde glowering at her, "you killed my cousin..." he sneered at the queen.

The large black wolf snarled at the men urging them to come forward. The larger burly man stepped forward unsheathing the sword at his hip. "I'm going to enjoy my time with you…but first we need to get rid of your little guard dog."

Not taking a liking to their intentions the wolf lunged at the burly man with the sword. He slashed at the large canine but the wolf's momentum carried it forward full force despite being cut, latching on to the mans neck and locking its jaws. Only seconds later the wolf howled in pain from being stabbed in the side and the wolf jumped away with a snarl at the last man who growled back just as fiercely pulling his partner away as he bled to death, "We will meet again witch…and next time your guard dog won't be there to save you.." He hissed.

The black wolf snapped at him and the man stumbled away from the small camp dragging his dying companion with him. A minute later the still silence that surrounded them broke as the wolf whimpered from its wounds. Elsa rushed to her furry savior kneeling by its side to look over the wounds. The purple hued black fur was dripping with blood from its belly and its side just about half an inch lower then the scar left behind when the queen first healed the wolf.

The wounds healed quicker this time and the large canine shook its mane of fur as if to get rid of the Crimson covering it. Not caring that she was splattered with blood Elsa hugged her hero wolf. "Thank you" she whispered running her fingers through its fur and Elsa giggled upon hearing its purring of contentment from her affection. Pulling back Elsa looked into the incredible glowing eyes of the wolf and asked, "I need your help once more…please there is another with me…I fear those men caught her off guard while she was alone…she did not seem well even before night fell…I…I need to know if she's alright."

Finding understanding (As well as something else she couldn't quite place) in those eyes Elsa smiled when the wolf yipped softly licking her face before moving from the blondes embrace. However Elsa did find it surprising when moving to stand and follow the wolf urged her back towards the fire (which was almost out). When she did not move the wolf huffed as if in annoyance before pulling the hem of the dress Elsa wore causing her to follow. The canine lead her towards the fire only to run off and coming back with a large stick in its mouth. Watching curiously Elsa witnessed a wolf stoking and bring the fire back to life. Once done it drug the remaining body of those bandits away into the darkened woods only to come back and dutifully sat by much like a guard dog. It seemed much like El the wolf did not wish for her to stray from the camp…

When morning came the cool chill of the new day woke her from slumber. Elsa hadn't remembered falling asleep only that she had sat waiting with her wolf wondering if the rogue would return. Sitting up quickly the blonde found that her wolf was gone and that El had indeed returned sometime after she had apparently fallen asleep. It seemed too that the other woman had found their mules who had run off after last nights scuffle.

"I'm glad to see you're-"

Immediately Elsa shot to her feet, "Me where were you!? Last night bandits came to camp and you! You were no where in sight?!"

El sighed seemingly annoyed by the outburst and turned to the Queen. "Well obviously you took care of them because when I came back you were sound asleep."

"With no help from you obviously"

"Yeah well with out me we'd have lost everything to trade. I ran after the mules after they ran right past me scared as if they were being hunted."

"They ran because the bandits scared them off.!"

"Like I had known that!" At that precise moment Kong who had the knack of disappearing and reappearing stood from where he sat by the fire pit and began waving his hands and arms while screeching at his master. El was a little taken back that Kong was defending Elsa, but then again she couldn't fault the little guy he had no doubt stayed behind to watch over the young Queen. Had it not been for his cries last night El wouldn't have even realized what was happening. It was true the mules had run past her and it took a little bit of time for her to round them up as she was in her wolf form. Of course she had shifted back to her human form so as to tie them to the nearest tree once walking back. Half expecting Elsa to be frustrated for having lost the mules….instead what she found was the blonde and Kong facing off against bandits…letting the annoyance drain from her the rouge sighed, she'd relent as she really had no valid argument… _she'd think me a monster if she knew the truth…_

Seeing the shift in the other woman's mood Elsa stopped herself from saying anything else. Instead her inquisitive blue eyes studied the others face momentarily, El was still a bit pale compared to her normally tanned skin. She was however much better looking then she had been from the last couple of days, sweat no longer trickled her brow nor was she breathing heavily. There was no sign of the slightest of tremors…still Elsa felt something a bit off from the other woman. Though El seemed to be back to herself…Still there was something she couldn't quite wrap her mind around. She had guess it was due to the fact that the rogue couldn't run off and do whatever it was she normally did when they were in the City of Crows…

Both seemed to be lost to their thoughts for a moment before El realized they were just standing there. Clearing her throat she huffed, "I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't have left you alone like that. It was a rookie mistake, one I don't plan on making again I swear."

Blue eyes found that piercing gaze finding the apology to be sincere. With a nod of acceptance in answer the blonde opened her mouth to voice a question but it seemed the other woman had already anticipated it, "I know I haven't given you much to go one but I had to go out into the forest last night."

"What reason would cause you to be out in the wood for so long like last night?"

"We can talk about this when we get to ShoreBush. For now we should keep moving.." Her statement ending in a sigh when the Queen shook her head no.

"No." Elsa said firmly, "We're talking about this now. You're right you haven't given me much to go on to trust you..completely that is. But all you've done is infuriately confuse me with your actions. First you're rude and terse towards me saying it would do no good for attachments before suddenly walking me around town being the total opposite of when I first met you. You just…and Now that we're stuck together it only seems to have gotten worse except you lack the coldness you did when we first met. I don't understand what's caused you to feel you can just walk away like that or ignore me much like you did yesterday. You've become lost in your thoughts more often then aware of your surroundings. I'm worried because you pale as just yesterday you looked ready to fall to the ground at any moment."

"You're worried for my health?"

"I-well…" She huffed when finding an amused smile on the other woman's face, as well as her own cheeks begin to heat up from the small admission, "Of course I am. You're the only way I'll be able to make it back to civilization let alone home. I do need you around a bit longer for that to happen." Elsa saw the light in those piercing pools dim as if in disappointment but she shook the idea way that this woman actually cared how she felt… _it's hard not to with some of the conversations we've had…_ with a sigh Elsa looked downward not wanting to meat the mercenary's gaze, "I just…you looked really sick yesterday and it worried me that you've been pushing yourself a bit too much with trying to get our destination. But even before we came upon our current predicament…you just always seemed to disappear."

"And what your curious to know what I'm hiding right." El's voice became out defensive if not a bit harsh but Elsa wasn't going to back down. If they were to be stuck together then they were going to have learn more about each other. She didn't want to be caught off guard again like last night. "I never said you were. You just assumed that's what I think but it's not. I only want to know if whatever you do during that time must be a daily thing if so then say so. Don't push yourself from going with out it for my sake, not if it costs you your health."

EL hadn't expected that, really she had she had half expected Elsa to ask her if she went off to do get an opium high or some probable guess like that. It took the mercenary to regain her bearings before answering, "No. It doesn't have to be a daily thing. I only just recently began doing so because it helps me to relax and gives me time to think. But I can't do so especially right now that it's only just the two of us. Look at what happened last night because of it. I waited to long and the urge to do so…"

"If you need time for yourself then tell me. I'll understand if you need time away from-"

"It's not that I want to be away from you. The opposite actually." The older woman cut the blonde off not wanting her to think it was because of her. "Despite how I've acted toward you your majesty..I do enjoy your company even the little we shared before this. I'm not the best in communicating with my words with these sort of things but I know you're right. I need you to understand though." Elsa had to keep herself from getting lost in the gaze of those eyes as well as shivering from the heat radiating from the other woman when she took a step closer towards her. "that I've had to deal with this for a few years now and I'm just so used to either being by myself or with the others who already know what I have to deal with."

"I'm not the greatest at communication either, but I understand its importance especially when it comes to the relationships we have with others. If you need time then just tell me..I promise I will be here when you return." Elsa said softly and she meant them but despite them being sincere those words echoed in El's head causing her heart to ache at the memory of another who once spoken those same words and she had turn her gaze from the blonde.

Seeing this Elsa wasn't sure what she should do. However her attention was suddenly brought to another matter at hand. It started slowly at first with a single flake landing in black tresses before many more began to land in El's hair. Having begun to feel the soft flakes begin to melt in her hair the mercenary turned back to the blonde who was staring up into the sky… _this isn't her magic…_

Feeling eyes on her Elsa brought her gaze back down to meet El's. Both thinking the same thing _winter is here…_


	6. The Winter Festival (Part I)

**UUPPDATE! I know its been forever with this story but I hope you All like the update Im getting back into a writing groove not sure when more updates will be but I am working on a schedule to have updates for all stories I know a left quite a few untouched fro some time and I feel awful for anybody reading this and the others to waot such a long time for an update. I havent abandoned my stories but I am taking the time to go through them again. I have lots planned so I hope you all stick with me.**

 **But as always everyone**

 **Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

Winter had finally come and now two months in going on three, the people had come to find that this years cold season came with an icy vengeance. Game was hard to find and the seas were no better it took the fishermen at least half the day to depart from the docks after breaking the ice and that was on a good day. The days were freezing even with the sun out (when it came out, that is.) and the nights were even harsher. No word between El and the rest of her band because of the harsh blizzards and storms on the mountain and that was with out the continuously building wall of snow blocking the mountain's pass. Only the most skilled of travelers would go and travel the safer way though would be water but they were just as dangerous.

Despite all this Elsa and El had actually managed to make a nice little lodge for themselves just off the edge of the Village of Shorebush. It had taken some time but it was ready before the snow got worse, with everything they had scavenged made for very good trade and El even managed to gather enough wood to build a shed/stable connected to the back of their wooden cabin. The design genius really, it had taken a lot of work but with her help the mercenary was able to finish. It was two floors and with El's design there was a ramp that lead below ground that kept their mules and few other animals the rogue was able to buy safe and warm. Half way into the third month now Elsa had come to learn quickly to work as on a farm and though the labor was hard it was good as it helped build her strength and she found she rather enjoyed such work as it felt more…fulfilling. El teaching her what do and she was glad for the other woman's patience. That was also another thing, the…relationship between them had shifted quite a bit and though Elsa wasn't an expert she couldn't help but notice the glances or the briefest of touches when she found herself working along side El. Nothing had really changed until a week after coming to ShoreBush, after having that talk in the forest about El needing time Elsa had taken noticed to something in the week that followed that she hadn't really noticed before. That was mostly because she had Lyra or the others to distract her or she went about doing the chores she had come to do at the house. It wasn't until one day while El was working on the framing of their cabin and shed/stable, that she finally confronted the other woman about her suspicions.

She had flat out asked El if she was the wolf that had saved her twice, and was now coincidentally on this side of the mountains with them. Not only that but they were the only beings she's seen with strange colored eyes human or animal. When El denied that no it wasn't possible she had jabbed at the fact that magic was such a thing not possible either yet here she was an anomaly with magic abilities. The argument went back and forth until the Queen pulled her trump card and asked El to lift her shirt. When asked why Elsa explained that she had seen the crystalized skin that night when they were drying their clothes in the cave. Only one other being should have that and it was her wolf savior. When again El denied to have such a scar Elsa stated then it should be no problem if she didn't have the scar. When the rogue had confirmed that she was indeed the wolf Elsa was so infuriated that the other woman had made her feel like such of fool. She had stocked off then not wanting to hear the explanation the other woman had to say. Having been to angry and hurt, she had told the wolf things..things she hadn't really been able to share with her sister and the only other she thought wouldn't be able to speak of such things turned out to be a fraud.

It wasn't until the end of that second week when they were nearly done with their cabin did El finally come up to speak with her and apologize. The rogue stating she hadn't meant to, but that she had seemed to be trusted more as an animal then as a human, though she hadn't blamed the blonde for her reasons to do so. Still El said how sorry she was for doing so in the first place knowing it was wrong but that what she was told there was nothing wrong for her to wish for such things. Stating that though she is a Queen she is also human and it was natural to yearn for the things she did. When it came to her preference of partner choice the rogue woman had merely stated then that is what her choice is and no one else had a say in that matter. Elsa had also heard her grumble about how humans now had such a twisted view of love between two beings. She hadn't asked about that then though and instead they spoke about how if they were to survive this winter together, then it was best to know the other as friend.

And friends they became but as they grew closer the platinum blonde had noticed the shift and if things were any indication she had a feeling, hoped really it was in the certain direction of the heart. Elsa had come to learn many things about El, for instance how the other woman like to go out and shift into her wolf for a morning run sometimes sneaking off in the afternoon to do so as well. How she like to do physical labour when ever and where ever she could, El just liked using her hands. Or how sometimes if she wasn't working on something, running off in wolf form, she was lazing about taking a nap or playing the flute she had whittled after a week or so of working on it. Elsa came to find that El loved looking to the stars, some nights finding her sitting outside despite the cold. One night having told her to come inside only to sit and listen to stories of the stars she had never heard of before. It only made her more curious of this woman who was actually not that much older then herself, wondering where she's been. Curious of the places she's seen and traveled to. From that night forward Elsa would sit with her and listen to her speak of tales never once mentioned to her before by book or those who had come to visit her kingdom.

Elsa sighed at that thought of home, praying that Anna was alright. Hoping that she would see her sister again. There were a few nights where she had woken from nightmares. Thinking she again had brought great peril to her kingdom and family, however half of her nightmares were of things she knew had yet to come. Like a premonition of sorts, there was however when not having nightmares she had strange dreams or more of glimpses of a life not her own. These confused her to no end and she wondered greatly too what these meant. Her thoughts were broken however by the sound of Kong's screeching and turned from where she sat by the fireplace. She giggled watching as the primate fought to steal the blanket from her pet pig. Yep, Elsa had gotten a pet piglet whom she named Chester, the reason being as because when El had come back with several more animal including the piglet she asked the rogue what for. When finding in horror why she put her foot down and said that no they would not slaughter the pig whe he was big enough. Although she knew she had been a bit unreasonable about it she would be damned if she didn't save her piggy's life. True she couldn't save every pig or animal from being slaughtered but she could at the very least help one out.

Today there wasn't much to do and El had gone out for a late afternoon run. Elsa told her to be careful every time, those who went out to hunt spoke of the large black wolf that stalked the wood now. The men of the village telling tales of how huge just one of its paws were. Though some tales were exaggerated it did not stop the hunters of the village from going out to claim such a prize. Elsa herself had come to find she too could work very well with her hands finding she a knack for sewing and tailering clothes and with the help of her magic made very good trade when going into the village to by more stock of whatever they needed.

At the moment she was actually working on something special and hoped to be done with it by the time her other companion returned. She chastised Kong to let Chester be and that there were more blankets and furs thrown about that he could use. The little guy huffed before grabbing another blanket near by and swaddling himself to keep warm. She smiled when he sighed and Chester snorted in relief that he could rest with out Kong's pestering. Suddenly a loud howl rippled through the air causing all of them to jump from the unexpectedness. Quickly Elsa got to her feet and ran out front looking at to the surrounding trees and snow. "El!" She called out. Nothing but the echo of her voice answered back as it bounced off the trees.

"El!" She called again before seeing the familiar sight of her wolf burst through the tree line falling forward into the snow struggling. That's when she realized something was wrong and Elsa ran to El to see. Taking notice that the rogue had shifted back into human form and was covered in blood, only covered in blood to be exact. She could hear the call of hunters not far behind and moved quickly to help the other woman in side their cabin.

They stumbled through the snow falling twice before Elsa got the other woman to the doorway. It was also when the hunters tracking her had broke through the tree line coming to their home. Too worried for her friend and what could happen to them Elsa let that thought slip to the back of her mind. "Spread out!" she heard one man say before him and three others walked over toward the front doorway. "We heard yelling." One man said.

Another nodding to confirm it, "Is someone hurt?"

Elsa who stood in the doorway used herself and the door to block them from seeing inside, "I yes…my companion was. But the wound isn't as bad as it looks."

"From the trail of blood it would seem your companion has lost a lot. Perhaps a we should send for a physician." One of the younger men said eyeing her.

"That won't be necessary, I told the idiot not to go out…what with the stories I've heard in the market. I have some knowledge in medicine, hopefully next time my warnings will not be ignored again." El who had been quickly shoved inside sat on the floor huffed at the insult but didn't make another sound as she let Elsa deal with the hunters knowing she had to cover herself.

"It wouldn't be a problem." The same man urged with a smile. This caused El to roll her eyes as well as to hold back a growl, though internally she berated her self for the reaction.

"Did you see which way it went?" She heard one of the other men ask. "I…I don't know, I just ran out to help my companion. I didn't actually see the wolf but the evidence is clear that it was here."

"We'll just check the area once more before heading back, but you and your friend should really be careful. We're not sure where that wolf came from it's just another thing to add to the list of worries."

This piqued both Elsa's attention but decided to ask El about it once these hunters were gone. With a nod she watched them walk away searching as they did so for any indication of where 'the mysterious wolf' went off to, when the last was past the treeline Elsa shut the door and sighed leaning back against it. Taking note that El had garnered her strength and moved from the spot she had landed after being thrown. The woman in question was sat by the fire now with a blanket set loosely about her shoulders, seemingly cleaning the blood from her body with a rag.

"I'm sorry." El said softly turning her gaze over to the platinum blonde, "You were right I should have been more careful."

Elsa's tongue snuck out to moisten her lips and instead of replying with an 'I told you so' she walked over to sit beside the other woman who was quick to cover herself. With a pause blue eyes looked the other woman over and she couldn't help the pull at the corner of her lips, El looked like a puppy in trouble waiting for a scolding. "I'm just glad you're ok." She finally said softly.

"Still I…should have listened."

"El you're alive and that's what matters more to me." The dark haired woman gave a small smile in return as she felt her heart skip a beat little did she know that her own smile caused the same affect to the one next to her.

"I would like to know what happened though, you're usually very conspicuous and evasive when it comes to going out in your other form." El sighed and nodded, "I was just lost in my thoughts…it was foolish of me I know but I was and I hadn't realized how close I had wandered to town."

Elsa studied the rogue carefully, believing she was indeed lost in thought however she wondered what it was that had caught so much of her attention. "What were you thinking about?"

"I…" El cleared her throat, gaze moving anywhere but Elsa. Why? Because it was the Queen who had been on her mind, the Queen she had been thinking of and wondering if she would accompany her to the town festival for Winter. Noticing the shift in El's gaze Elsa took notice of the nervousness she was showing and though it was odd from the usually sure rogue, it was somewhat pleasing that she was able to make El so nervous.

"I-I was thinking of the Winter festival… and whether or not we should attend."

"You were?"

"do you not want to go?"

"N-No that's not it…" Elsa chewed on her lip momentarily before continuing, "I just…well I never mind."

El cocked her head to the side curious, "Tell me…please? We don't have to…I just thought it would be…nice instead of locked up here all day and night with no one but Kong and Chester to keep you company when I'm not here."

"They're fine company." Elsa's tone became hushed as her eyes shadowed with memory, "It doesn't bother me to be alone…I had 13 years practice."

"Time that should have been spent with your sister." Elsa looked back up at the other woman instead of her hands, El had a soft smile and a look of understanding in her eyes…eyes that never ceased to amaze the young Queen. Their piercing gaze just seemed to bore into her which was why it was hard sometimes for Elsa to look El in the eyes when speaking espically of things like this.

El snuck a hand out from the blanket, tentively reaching for a pale one, "Will you go to the festival with me?" there was a heavy pause before she added, "I'm not…I'm not asking you just to keep an eye on you or anything…I just..want to know…Elsa."

The hand around hers was so warm it sent shivers through her body as well as a strsange electrical feel that Elsa wouldn't deny she liked feeling. But it was something she was sure only El's touch brought. Blue eyes searched the colored ones of her companion still all these years alone there wasn't much to know of the young woman beneath the crown, the only memoral event in her life was the event of her coronation, the Great Freeze, and the Great thaw…though the was that small fiasco with Anna's birthday when Elsa had gotten her first cold. But if anything Elsa felt there wasn't much she could say about herself…truth was she didn't really know…the only sure thing she could say was that her choice in partner was much different then other woman and she wasn't too sure on how her subjects would perceive her choice. It wasn't that she hadn't thought of men but her preference leaned more towards the feminine part of the spectrum.

Seeing the Queen beginning to recede into memory El gave a gentle squeeze to the hand in her own grabbing bringing the platinum blonde's attention away from her thoughts. "We don't have to go…but that still doesn't change that I do want to know more about you."

"Why would you?" the question wasn't meant to come out so harsh and defensive but it did making Elsa cringe a little. She sighed shaking her head and pulled her hand back but El didn't let go.

"Because you…you interest me. In a way I have not felt for another in a long time."

"There isn't much to me only that I've lived through books and stories. The only thing excitable are my powers and the messes I always seem to create." The Queen watched as the corners of El's mouth tilted up, the other woman shook her head in disagreement.

"The Queen of Arendalle maybe yes, she might be just that…but I'm not asking to know the Queen. I'm asking to know Elsa."

"Isn't this against your rules? It was you who said to not create attachments."

"I was never really good at following rules, you know my profession after all." It was Elsa's turn to smile. Dipping her head bashfully the blonded responded, "You're truly the first to wish to know just Elsa.

 _I want to be the only…_ but El bit her tongue keeping the words from slipping past her lips. Instead she rubbed her thumb along Elsa's knuckles and asked, "Will you go to the festival with me?"

"I…yes. Yes I'll go." The smiled that spread across the dark haired woman's faced caused a flutter in Elsa's heart and butterflies in her stomach it was probably the happiest she had ever seen El since meeting the rogue. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Tell me what your real name is." It was something she had been pondering for the longest time and something El blatantly ignored answering. She hoped after getting as close as she has with the other woman she could at least know what her real name is.

El quirked a brow, "How are you sure El isn't?" Elsa gave a look causing her to sigh but conceded with a smile. "Angelique. My real name is Angelique."

~X~X~

The next time Angelique went into town with a certain skip to her step, Elsa had accepted her invitation for the festival in three days and had come to pay for the outfit she'd had her eye on since seeing it, it wasn't for her herself but for the young Queen. Telling herself there would have been no use if Elsa rejected her…the wolf within preened at the thought of dancing and spending the whole night with the young Queen care free and joyous. True it had been her to say not to get attatched but the jobbed be damned Angelique didnt want to contue to ignorethe strange pull the she had towards the blonde...

As she walked along the street she found herself being called over none other then by the hunters who had tracked her back to the house. "El! There you are wasn't sure we'd see you walking around today." Gustave the leader of the group said motioning for her to come join them. They were stood outside the tavern but Angelique joined them not wanting to cause question, or anymore then they had for her right now.

"Heard you took a nasty bite what with all the blood." Another said.

"Not a bite, just a scratch. Nothing I couldn't handle. Besides it looked worse then it was."

"Your pretty companion take care of you all right then?" Tristan, the one who had seemed to have his eye on Elsa since seeing her for the first time asked. El didn't like the way he asked, having had to bite back a growl and snapping at him.

"Keep your eyes and everything else off and away from my fiancé, I'd really hate to do to you what the wolf failed to do to me." _That should at least make him keep his distance for a while…_

"I didnt know you were engaged El!" one of the younger of the group exclaimed excitedly. "You're a real lucky guy to call such a pretty lady your wife soon enough." He had a striking resemblance to Gustave and Angelique wasn't sure if the teen was his son or younger brother. Angelique was very good at passing off as a man more feminine then most but passable. She just always had to remember to deepen her voice when in the village and her hair pulled back, winter usually the time she allowed it to grow to a certain length. There was a time when she had it at full length but…

"Very pretty indeed" Tristan added. The others agreed and congratulated her. "When's the big day?" Tristan asked, the question though curious on the surface El knew there was some other motive for it…after all the man definitely didn't like her since showing up and now that he had shown an interest in Elsa she knew he would be more of a pain in the ass to deal with.

"We had hoped for a winter wedding…but because of the harshness this year no family will be able to make it. We'll wait till spring when the ice melts on the mountain pass."

"Non sense, you should be able to give your woman the wedding of her dreams." Gustave said crossing his arms, brow furrowed in thought.

"Why don't you have it during the festival!"

"That's a great idea Filip!" Gustave commented happily. The big man turned back to El, "I know this is short notice and we might not be family but, you and…"

"Laila" Angelique filled in.

"You and Laila have helped in the community since coming here, I feel bad fo only just learning her name just now but she's ask quiet as you so I'm told when coming into town but I'm sure we'd all be happy to celebrate."

"That's very kind but-"

"Not in a rush to marry your woman?" Tristan cut in. "I'd have married her the moment I laid eyes on her. Make her remember who she belongs to every night too."

Clenching her fist, El counted to ten in her head…it would do no good to attack him. Tristan was being an ass trying to get a rise out of her. "I'd say you're angry that the woman you've been stalking in the market turned out to be El's." Filip said in teasing jest.

The others laughed about this but Angelique ground her teeth, this man had been watching and following Elsa around the market place. Had she known and not told? No that couldn't be it Elsa wouldn't give a second glance to him…well Tristan wasn't bad looking if one liked men, fortunately for El she'd always preferred women and Elsa's preferred preference leaned in her favor but that didn't mean that the young Queen was completely opposed to a man…however considering the situation Angelique definitely put her foot in her mouth…it wasn't like she could say Elsa was her sister they looked nothing alike and to say they was nothing but friends would no doubt cause Tristan to be ten times more relentless in his apparent pursuit of the blonde… _Great…come into to town to buy the dress for the festival now I'm leaving with a dress and a short notice wedding…Elsa's going to love this…_

~X~

Elsa sat humming softly to herself as she continued working on her latest project. She was pretty giddy from learning El's full name, as well as being asked to the Winter festival the town would be celebrating. It would seem not all gave up the old ways for dominating the Christian beliefs beginning to sweep over the lands. But that was getting off topic Elsa didn't want to think of religion no she wanted to think about what she was to wear the night of the festival and what she and El would do with their night.

She felt her skin heat up as her cheeks becamed frosted with a blush, she felt like an adolescent teen thinking of her cush. It was during times like this she really missed Anna, she would know what to do and coach in what to do. Thinking of her spirited sister brought a sense of reality back to the blonde, El and her band had been the ones to have taken her from home…yet there was reason behind it and not for payment as originally thought. Whatever it was had to deal with her friend Lyra, which made Elsa wonder what was actually going on. She remembered the day she had hurt the other blonde woman with her words and how El had said she knew nothing of what was truly going on…knowing she culdnt out right ask Elsa hoped that she would be able to learn their reasons for taking her from her sister and kingdom. But that was a matter best left for later as were many others were but for now…now the young Queen wanted to enjoy tonight.

Pulling her attention from those thoughts and back to her current task Elsa looked down at the fabric in her hands, it was coming along nicely and something she hoped her companion didn't mind to wear. The soft snorts of Chester caught her and Elsa looked up only to giggle at the sight that met her. Chester was rolling about in a pool of soft fabrics and couldn't seem to find a way to untangle himself. Shaking her head she moved to help her pet. Kong who had been napping not far from them woke suddenly screeching happily and the platinum blonde knew that Angelique was home… _home.._ the word echoed in her mind as she caught herself for thinking such a thing…this place it wasn't home…though it certainly felt more homely compared to the castle…there was also her ice castle…but even there she had felt…empty..lonely…could it be because of her company? Her attention was soon brought to the front door which had been thrown open and the young Queen couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her lips nor the flutter in her heart in knowing that El had come back to her once again.

Angelique strode through the door with a fierce gaze of determination. The look in the other woman's eyes caught her so much by surprise she gasped at how quickly the taller woman closed the gap between their bodies. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she was pulled close against the strong body of the other woman. There was the briefest of pauses as their eyes locked and the next thing Elsa knew was that El was kissing her. Elsa was in shock and unsure of what to do…soon though she stopped thinking all together letting herself get lost in the kiss, allowing her lips to move against Angeliques. She felt her lips part and the other woman deepen the kiss. Elsa gasp when feeling El's tongue begin to tangle with hers and moaned whened the other woman began thoroughly exploring her mouth. For the first time in her life Elsa felt herself heat up, she felt the warmth that comes only from within as it began to pool. Angelique pulled her closer and Elsa moved her hands to tangle into black tresses. Elsa had never thought her first kiss to be anything like this…oh but it was so much better then she could have ever imagined…so much better. She was floating and never wanted to come down, she felt her magic beginning to build and coil ready to burst the longer they stay connected like this.

All too soon though she was brought crashing back to the ground from loud cheers and whistles. Blue eyes shot open as she pulled back panting heavily, hand's resting on the taller womans shoulders. Looking to the door she found a rather large group of men with huge smiles watching them, she glanced between them and the one who held her, though she did recognize some of the men as the same ones who had chased El in her wolf form several nights back. "Laila! It's a pleasure to formally meet you're acquaintance."

"Who-well I mean who are you?" the platinum blonde caught herself from asking who Laila was but realized the man was speaking to her.

"Hah I'm Gustave. I breed horses, my land is just to the east of town."

Elsa blinked wondering why on earth the man was here in the first place and to witness such an intimate moment between herself and El. Sensing the questions Elsa had Angelique spoke, "He wanted to give you the knews himself."

"What news?" Elsa asked stilled confused looking up at El

"Your wedding of course!" Filip jumped into the conversation. Gustave laughed heartily clapping his brother on the back for his excitement. "El told us how you planned to wed but due to the harsh winter no family would be able to attend. We wanted to let you know that even though we might not be family but the town wouldn't mind helping you to celebrate." Blue eye's locked with piercing silver and two tone purple and Angelique felt her heart clench when seeing the heartbrokenness in those blue orbs as they filled with tears…she knew then that Elsa had wished the kiss had been given for another reason…and though she felt guilty for hurting Elsa her heart soared in finding that the young Queen was feeling something similar to her own feelings… _I have to show her…tell her of my own growing feelings…_


End file.
